


Лириумный цветок

by Ayranta



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Fantasy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы кого-то понять, по-настоящему узнать, нужны не имя и биография в трёх томах, а непроницаемая повязка и связанные руки.<br/>Чтобы кого-то узнать, необязательно видеть его во всех ракурсах, достаточно чувствовать всей душой.<br/>Чтобы кого-то удержать нужно что-то большее, чем желание получить острые ощущения</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке: http://ficbook.net/requests/97979

_В судьбе нет случайностей;_  
человек скорее создаёт,  
нежели встречает свою судьбу.  
 **Абель Франсуа Вильмен**

  
  
Всё, что ни делается, всё к лучшему, да? Конечно, трудно в это поверить, когда харкаешь кровью, а шкуру вентилирует парочка дырок. Или когда поскальзываешься и летишь вниз головой с высоты в три этажа. Или когда друг настойчиво подбивает на подработку в борделе…  
  
Хоук не то, чтобы был против, тем более, деньги всё-таки нужны, пятьдесят золотых – не шутки. Да и, вроде, работать предстоит только топом… Гаррет одинаково любил как прекрасный, так и сильный пол, но всё равно старательно открещивался от варриковых предложений. Не хватало ещё к Андерсу потом бегать, лечить всякую дрянь. Возможно, Хоуку следовало поработать над своей моралью, но магу было как-то пофиг: его жизнь – его проблемы. Но в «Цветущей Розе» он работать не будет. Точка.  
  
Немного наивно было со стороны Гаррета думать, что Варрик с него живьём слезет. А вся трагедия заключалась именно в том, что в «Розу» путь теперь был заказан. А организм молодой, сдерживать… эмоции вредно для здоровья. К Андерсу маг бы и на пушечный выстрел не подошёл – ещё не хватало от Справедливости потом огребать, Изабелла летела вперёд ногами ещё быстрее: на здоровье маг был повёрнут похлеще, чем эльфы на своей ущербности. О Мерриль речь даже не заходила – педофилом Гаррет никогда не был, а иначе воспринимать девушку не мог. Карвер вообще до свадьбы должен был хранить целибат, матушка потом голову открутит. У Авелин были полномочия и, проверяя границы их дружбы, ой как не хотелось оказаться за решёткой. Себастьян, парень из церкви, похоже, вообще слабо представлял, на что ему намекал маг. В общем и целом, всё было очень грустно.   
  
Но вот, в один прекрасный день заглянувший за дядюшкой Хоук стал свидетелем достаточно странного разговора между посыльным и хозяйкой заведения.  
  
Женщина явно видела стоявшего перед ней эльфа не в первый раз и, судя по всему, не горела желанием выполнять его заказ. Решив, что пьяная тушка Гамлена никуда не денется, маг осторожно приблизился к говорившим, с удивлением вслушиваясь в речь.  
  
\- К сожалению, сегодня все мои мальчики заняты, ничем не могу помочь, - женщина поджимала губы, нервно барабаня пальцами по столешнице. Хоук хмыкнул себе под нос: в «Розе» всегда были лишние работники. Но что же такого просил этот эльф, что для него не нашлось этого самого лишнего?!  
  
\- Господин просил передать, что удвоит ваше вознаграждение, если для вас его просьба будет чинить неудобства, - эльф, очевидно, слуга, стоял намертво. Хозяйка заскрипела зубами, старательно улыбаясь глазными клыками.  
  
\- Возможно, я и смогла бы… Гаррет! – лихорадочно блуждающий взгляд остановился на маге. Поперхнувшись, Хоук втянул голову в плечи и попытался стратегически сбежать, но цепкие лапки мадам Лусины уже вцепились в локоть, впиваясь сквозь одежду острыми ногтями. Взвыв, маг попытался выдать оскал «убейся об стену, пока я тебя не убил» за покорную улыбку… работника труда и обороны. А женщина тем временем продолжила. – Гаррет сегодня выходной, но если он будет не против…   
  
Не то, что бы Хоук принял правила игры, но любопытство победило.  
  
\- Что от меня потребуется? – эльф, словно не замечая разворачивающегося перед его глазами спектакля, только моргнул.   
  
\- Сегодня к заходу солнца вы должны быть здесь, я сопровожу вас к господину. Ему нужен актив. От вас потребуется только точно следовать инструкциям.  
  
Хозяйка тут же поспешила уточнить:  
  
\- Повязка на глазах, кляп и связанные руки в комплекте. Ничего сверх нормы, дорогой, - и поспешила добавить, едва слышно шипя в ухо. – Семь золотых если согласишься и три, если откажешь.   
  
Хоук удивлённо вскинул брови. Что же делали с её ребятами, если мадам Лусина так раскошеливается? И сколько же ей за это платят… любопытство, а также недотрах, решили, что маг просто обязан это выяснить.  
  
\- Актив?   
  
\- Да, - связанные руки и кляп – не совсем то, что может помешать магу спасти свою шкуру. Но всё же некий тревожный звоночек не позволил Гаррету немедленно согласиться. Что-то было не так. Поджав губы, маг ещё раз оценивающе глянул на эльфа и прикрыл глаза. Он ещё об этом пожалеет.   
Хоук кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
\- Я полностью в вашем распоряжении.  
  
Всё, что ни делается, всё к лучшему, да? Да, ведь никто не обещает, что у этого «лучшего» тот же адресат.


	2. Глава 1. Инстинкты

_Чтобы видеть, не обязательно иметь глаза._  
Чтобы понять не хватит и самого острого взгляда.  
 **Отрывок из сожжённого романа**

  
  
Если человек – непроходимый идиот, он может наступать на одни и те же грабли вечно. Эдакая ахиллесова пята. У Хоука такой больной мозолью было любопытство. Точнее, это он подобным образом пытался обозвать своё вечное «с места в карьер». Какие планы, когда жизнь проходит мимо?! Какое продумывание, когда можно в омут и с головой?!   
  
Сидя в экипаже, выряженный, как и подобает качественной ш… человеку, занимающемуся расширением спектра эскорт услуг, Гаррет уже искренне жалел, что вообще согласился на этот маскарад. Если даже забыть о неудобных, натирающих сандалиях и странной конструкции с кучей застёжек, служившей единственной одеждой, оставалось ещё много неприятного. Повязка жутко давила, облепляя второй кожей. Не то, что глаза открыть, не получалось даже двинуть ими в сторону, слишком больно было. Кисти, перетянутые верёвкой, успели затечь, грубый материал нещадно натирал. Хотя ему ещё повезло: кандалы вообще могли кожу до костей стереть.  
  
Кляп мешал неимоверно: скулы сводило, слюну не получалось сглатывать, а дышать оставалось только какими-то рваными порциями. Паника вилась лаской на краю сознания, но интерес пока что компенсировал неудобства. С одной стороны, чего ему было бояться? Даже в столь, хм, ограниченном положении он с лёгкостью мог освободиться. Хотелось бы верить. С другой же, неведомый Господин явно не был простым обывателем, которому захотелось экзотики.  
  
Но вот экипаж резко дёрнулся, останавливаясь. Хоук тут же впечатался носом во что-то твёрдое, слуга тут же почти любовно, двумя пальцами ухватившись за плечо, вернул его в сидячее положение. Гаррет почти чувствовал оставшийся на щеке отпечаток… чего-то. Но, что действительно беспокоило мага, так это собственное сознание. Впрочем, слуга не позволил ему долго размышлять по этому поводу. Помог выйти, даже заботливо сообщил о пороге и ступенях. Три лестничных пролёта и дубовая дверь. Весь путь, Хоук чувствовал, прошёл в полумраке. Отчего не зажигались лампы, хотя солнце уже давно село, маг не знал, да и знать не хотел. В конце концов, это даже честнее, если и «Господин» его не увидит. Впрочем, его больше беспокоила собственная адекватность.  
  
Как интересно: обострившиеся чувства рассказывали много больше, чем раньше. Слух, осязание, обоняние, наверняка и вкус, но что самое главное – магия. Он ощущал окружающий мир, чувствовал лёгкий запах дуба, шелест кроны… отделить видения от реальности было трудновато. Реальность дробилась, мешаясь с полупрозрачными, пока ещё совсем бестелесными видениями.  
  
Тихий стук и лёгкие шаги слились почти воедино. Ещё до того, как дверь открылась, Гаррет почувствовал перед собой лёгкое, почти неразличимое сияние. Чуть склонив голову, маг ощутил – увидел?! – перед собой голубоватый силуэт, в отличие от серовато-безразличного – слуги – этот был насыщен цветом, почти сиял.  
  
Темнота перед глазами мешалась с всполохами видений. Хоук почти терялся в многообразии чувств, свалившихся на его голову. Мир как будто раскололся, прежде идеальная картина теперь состояла из кусочков, с трудом собираемых воедино. Никак не собираемых.   
  
Лёгкая прохлада и жар чужой ладони, сомкнувшейся на локте. Холод нежилой, полупустой спальни, которая совершенно точно принадлежала Господину. Пальцы почти нежно тянули вперёд, не позволяя, впрочем, раздумывать. Несколько шагов, скрип половиц, шуршание ковра. Мягкий разворот, ладонь легко провела по подбородку, скользнула ниже, к обнажённой груди. Толчок вперёд, мягкий шёлк простыней. Едва получилось удержаться от падения, кулаки с силой вжались в постель.  
  
Чужие руки, скользнувшие по телу. То ли ласковые, то ли безразличные прикосновения. Силуэт перед магом пылал сомнением. Откуда приходили эти расшифровки, Гаррет не знал. Это пугало.  
  
Пыхтение в попытках избавить от лишней одежды и нетерпение, почти обида: мудрёная застёжка не поддавалась. И, вместе с тем, облегчение от очередной отсрочки. Пальца не дрожали, но силуэт заметно дёргался, нервничая.  
Умелые – технично-безразличные – ласки не оставляли равнодушным, но тут же вспыхнул лёгкой болью затылок: Господин дёрнул за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову. С наслаждением дёрнул, но как-то скованно, будто боясь наказания. Странное поведение для того, кто держит ситуацию под своим полным контролем. Впрочем, вскоре пьянящая сила власти взяла вверх.   
  
Снисходительность мешалась с горячим дыханием на шее. Сухие потрескавшиеся губы прошлись по коже лёгкими прикосновениями, обманчиво нежно скользнул по коже горячий, немного шершавый язык. Резкая боль от укуса стала почти ожидаемой. Пара алых – наверняка – капель скатилась по груди. Впервые за всё время Силуэт ощущал удовлетворение, мурлыча. Хоук тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь понять, отчего же боль в плече подстёгивала возбуждение.  
Пальцы легонько сжали подрагивающие от нетерпения мышцы. Силуэт был доволен. Власть опьяняла. А Гаррету больше всего хотелось сжать этот самый силуэт в руках. Чужие планы были совершенно иными. Зубы мага почти прокусили кляп, то ли сдерживая досаду, то ли уже ярость.  
  
Хоук чувствовал почти отвращение со стороны неведомого Господина – оно вилось вокруг голубоватого силуэта мутными жёлтыми всполохами. Рядом же скромно устроились зеленоватые искорки страха. Силуэт замер на несколько мгновений, а после сполз ниже, устраиваясь меж разведённых ног. Маг удивлённо пискнул что-то: желание сбежать у неведомого Господина было велико. Больше, чем опьянение властью.   
  
Низ живота обожгло жаром, горячие губы прошлись по плоти. Всполохи нервозности стали ярче, наслаждение будто густело. Контраст потихоньку сводил с ума. Движения – чёткие, размеренные, почти профессиональные, чувства – едва сдерживаемые, оглушающие и такие же противоречивые. Граница между видениями и реальностью давно исчезла, по телу прошла ощутимая дрожь, с вполне различимым хрустом прогнулась спина. Маг почувствовал чужую ухмылку и тут же – лёгкую прохладу. И взвыл.  
  
Силуэт перетёк выше, устроился на коленях Гаррета. Прижимался ближе, желая сбежать, гладил плечи, едва сдерживая дрожь отвращения. Хоук впервые ощущал подобное, терялся, не имея возможности даже осознать, какие из чувств – его собственные.   
  
Чужое шипение слилось с собственным довольным мычанием. Ладони дрогнули, ногти впились в кожу. Неприятие мешалось с наслаждением, жар чужого тела – с холодными укусами видений. Под закрытыми веками всполохами разрывались какие-то неведомые узоры, обжигающие не хуже огня. Горячее сбитое дыхание щекотало ключицу, пальцы намертво вцепились в плечи. Пульс бился в ушах, чужое сердце размеренно билось напротив.   
  
Тело Господина скрутило в судороге, передавая её Хоуку. Тот взвыл, кончая. Чужое отвращение мешалось с довольной дрожью странного клиента. Неловко откинувшись на спину, против воли выгибаясь, чтобы руки не слишком свело, Гаррет невольно потянул за собой силуэт. Тот и не возражал, покорно следуя за магом. А тот почти чувствовал, как устало прикрылись глаза, мазнув ресницами по щеке Хоука. Сонно расслабляясь, силуэт будто забыл о мужчине.   
  
Кожу щекотала плотная ткань, за которой скрывалось чужое тело, раньше маг не замечал этого, обманутый иллюзией. Сейчас же все эти видения куда-то делись, оставляя Гаррета в темноте. Постепенно становилось прохладно. Запоздало маг осознал, что в комнате даже не натоплен камин. Если он вообще был.   
  
Рука, перекинутая через грудь Хоука, дёрнулась, ткань сползла ниже, обнажая кожу. Чужая кисть приятно согревала, но что-то было не так. Кожа была неровной, Гаррет никак не мог понять, что же проходит извилистой змеёй через всю руку. Лениво повернув голову на бок, маг случайно задел остроконечное ухо губами. Рука на груди тут же напряглась, должно быть, загадочный силуэт, который Хоук уже мысленно окрестил Призраком, пришёл в себя.  
  
Гаррет и глазом моргнуть моргнуть не успел, как оказался всё в том же экипаже. Признаться, раньше он ни разу не видел в Верхнем Городе эти странные конструкции. Должно быть, Призрак был просто параноиком.   
  
Поездка вышла неожиданно долгой. Мысли постепенно возвращались к странностям мадам Лусины, не желавшей посылать кого-то из своих. Чем им так не нравится клиент, Хоук так и не понял: в конце концов, многие ли из них были магами?!  
  
Едва оказавшись на воле, Хоук направился к Хозяйке «Цветущей Розы». Во-первых, конечно же, за обещанными четырьмя золотыми «после», а во-вторых, за информацией.  
  
Женщина спокойствием мага была поражена, ещё больше её лицо вытянулось, когда он задал свой вопрос:  
  
\- Почему все ваши мальчики вдруг оказались заняты? – пряча мешочек с деньгами во внутренний карман, поинтересовался уже переодевшийся маг.  
  
\- Не каждому такое понравится, - пожала хозяйка плечами.   
  
\- Такое? – Гаррет удивлённо приподнял брови, искренне не понимая, в чём же проблема. Конечно, стёртые запястья были несколько… неприятным бонусом, но не настолько, чтобы отказываться от таких денег!  
  
\- Порой мои ребята возвращались от него несколько… попорченными, - женщина поморщилась, точно лимон проглотила. – Как потом говорили, непрофессионально себя вели. Вроде, что-то у этого парня необычное, а как они это замечали, так и получали по шее.   
  
Задумчиво кивнув себе, маг улыбнулся женщине.  
  
\- Я ничего такого не заметил, так что, если вдруг он опять объявится, с удовольствием выручу… за небольшое вознаграждение, - похлопав себя по карману, Хоук простился с хозяйкой и поспешно покинул заведение.   
  
Для начала, неплохо было бы выспаться, завтра предстоит очередной рабочий денёк. Да ещё и к Андерсу неплохо бы заскочить, узнать, что же за неведомая хрень творилась в покоях этого странного Призрака.


	3. Глава 2. Глупость

_То, что люди называют судьбой_  
является, в сущности,   
лишь совокупностью   
учинённых ими глупостей.   
**Артур Шопенгаузер**

  
  
Миром правит информация. И как бы силе ни хотелось, эта бестия всё равно в нужный момент вытащит туз из рукава, путая все карты. Но без силы, без уверенности, способности вести за собой любые, даже самые достоверные и нужные знания бесполезны. И тевинтерская жрица, навеки запертая в камне, это подтвердит. Что было бы, послушайся её муж? Кто знает… отсюда ещё один урок, зазубриваемый магами едва ли не крепче первого правила о том, кто и кому служит: правда убивает.  
  
Сам Хоук не видел ни статуи, ни этих зубрёжек, но Андерс, выросший как раз в Круге – ферелденском – многое рассказывал о своей прошлой… семье. Единственно что, умалчивал о своём пребывании у Стражей. Гаррет и не лез. Не его дело, да и не слишком интересно. У мага были свои проблемы, в равной степени подкидываемые всей его ненормальной семейкой. И ладно бы только мамой и Карвером, в его дружную семью уже давно напросились и его спутники, видимо, за неимением прочих мест, на роли детей. Наглые и ленивые спиногрызы. Выдохнув, Гаррет постарался успокоиться, не предаваясь депрессивным мыслям о собственной жизни. Он был слишком занят, чтобы наматывать сопли на кулак.  
  
Первым делом, едва забрезжил рассвет, Хоук решил наведаться к Андерсу. Слишком уж его смутил вчерашний инцидент. Маг не боялся застать друга в постели: одержимый едва ли спал полчаса в сутки, выезжая на чистом энтузиазме. Ну, а как иначе назвать духа, дававшего магу силы?!  
  
Гаррет не прогадал: Клоака уже походила на муравейник, словно и не было здесь ночи. Терпеливо дождавшись, пока Андерс разберётся со своими ранними пациентами, Хоук подошёл к другу, решительно преграждая ему путь. Во-первых, отдыхать всё же нужно, а курицей маг привык быть с рождения мелких. Во-вторых же, информацию гораздо проще получить, когда Андерс не раздаёт никаких указаний очередному обиженному всем миром.  
  
Выслушав друга, маг кивнул себе и надолго притих, едва шевеля губами. Потом резко поднялся и унёсся куда-то, чтобы вернуться с огромным, пыльным фолиантом Архидемон знает какого года написания. Гаррет с трудом удержался от того, чтобы погладить Андерса по голове: слишком уж напомнил ему Бет, которую точно также было порой не загнать за книжку, а потом просто не оттащить от неё. Как же ему не хватало сестрёнки… вздохнув, Хоук отогнал ненужные воспоминания. Мало ли, что там себе напридумывает чокнутый одержимый, если его по головке погладить. Или, не дай Создатель, чмокнуть в макушку – сначала изнасилует, а потом Справедливость… вставит мозги на место. И если против первого Гаррет ничего не имел, второго допускать намерен не был.  
  
\- Вообще, это вполне закономерная реакция: при исчезновении одного из чувств, другие обостряются. Другое дело, магов в круге учат это контролировать, а ты, видимо, прогуливал, - не обращая внимания на ворчание Андерса, Хоук попытался засунуть нос в книгу, но только получил по лбу. Раздражённо нахмурившись, одержимый поджал губы. Всё же маги – странные ребята. – В общем, ты не проклят и лечить тебя не от чего. Хотя…  
  
Поспешно покачав головой, Гаррет клятвенно заверил друга, что по стопам Беллы он не пошёл и никогда не пойдёт и анализирующее заклятье накладывал как минимум трижды. Зачем он вообще рассказал Андерсу и про завершённый целибат, было непонятно даже самому Гаррету, но слово не воробей, ни догнать, ни добить не выйдет.  
  
Целитель покачал головой и прикрыл глаза, стараясь не слишком сильно показывать собственные мысли. Хоук обиженно насупился, но тоже промолчал: помощь Андерса ещё требовалась.  
  
\- «Видения» пропали, потому что ты не можешь их контролировать. Они – часть твоего дара, ничего удивительного, что ты их расшифровываешь, они всегда рядом, поэтому можешь их разобрать, это как интуиция. В идеале, ты должен уметь поддерживать их в любом состоянии, - продолжил тот, хмурясь. – Научиться этому, в принципе, несложно, а уметь – необходимо.  
  
\- Спасибо! – облегчённо выдохнув, маг обнял друга и уже направился к выходу, как услышал за спиной громкий стук. Рано обрадовался.  
\- Нет, я всё же никак не могу понять, как такой безответственный идиот, как ты, ещё не сдох! – злобно зыркнув на обернувшегося Хоука, видимо, решившего закосить под дурачка, Андерс заскрежетал зубами. – Забудь.  
  
Гаррет сглотнул. Кажется, Справедливость, вполне солидарный с Целителем, готовился вынести мозг одному слабому, беззащитному существу по имени Гаррет. Мало Карвера, Авелин и Мерриль, ещё один нашёлся. Ну, тут уж если кого и винить, то только себя.  


***

  
День, бессмысленно долгий и бесконечно занудный, тянулся вечно. Поначалу было даже весело: Хоук прошёлся по рынку в Нижнем Городе, стянул пару побрякушек, сбыл весь мусор, заботливо собираемый уже неделю и посидел в Висельнике, пока Варрик разбирался с кем-то из своих… друзей. Пробежался до Авелин, подействовал на нервы курчавому парню из охраны и даже перекинулся парой шуточек со знакомыми по первому своему году в Киркволе. Зато потом, когда на его голову свалился по дороге Карвер, пришлось отправиться на песчаный берег, где до вечера пришлось гоняться за некой маленькой, юркой тварью, за чью поимку (живьём) платили золотом.   
  
Тварь оказалась ещё и ядовитой, цепкой сволочью. Палец, который успел раздуться и посинеть, пришлось отбирать с боем. Андерс, быстро справившийся с проблемой, хохотал до слёз. Варрик что-то там бормотал под нос. Хоук уже прикидывал, что за слухи поползут по Нижнему городу в ближайшее время. По всему выходило, пора было искать задание подальше от дома, недели на две свалить от родных стен.   
  
Вместо заслуженного обеда, маг получил книжкой по лбу, Андерсу всё не сиделось на месте. За обед нужно было бороться. С повязкой на глазах ничего не вышло, особенно то, что требовалось: отделить видения от правды. В конце концов, ржущий Гаррет получил по полной программе. Целитель облил Хоука и утопал, злясь на нерасторопного ученика.   
  
Авелин без лишних церемоний отпинала мага на задержания, объявившись в двух шагах от Висельника, где, по сути, опасно было даже смотреть на то, что обычно именовалось ядом, а подавалось, как еда. Впрочем, Хоуку было всё равно. Он просто хотел жрать. Хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Не вышло. Да и кто его спрашивал?! Трудно жить, если половина знакомых - разгильдяи, а остальные – трудоголики, живущие работой. Или на работе. Прожигание взглядом женской спины ничего не дало. Ещё и тащить нарушителя пришлось до его нового места жительства. Гаррет искренне жалел, что уродился куда более похожим на мужчину, чем многие другие маги. Ну, или Карвер с кучерявым парнем. И обычно это не хило повышало самооценку. Обычно, но не тогда, когда живот настойчиво требовал внимания.  
  
Уже перед закатом, закидывая язык на плечо, Гаррет, поминая и брата, и матушку, попросившую доставить Гамлена к ужину, и вообще всех, направился в «Розу». Не обращая внимания на пьяненького дядюшку, Хоук подполз к стойке, прося налить хоть чего-нибудь. Мучавшая жажда отступила только после второй кружки, до ужина оставался последний рывок: доставить Гамлена матери. Он должен был догадаться: Хоуки никогда не идут простым путём.  
  
\- Гаррет! – по спине вниз, к интуитивному центру, сбежала толпа мурашек. Знал же, что ничем хорошим день просто не может закончиться. Обречённо стукнувшись лбом о столешницу, Хоук постарался слиться с толпой, но мадам Лусина не восхитилась способностями мага к маскировке. – Гаррет, будь готов к закату, твой клиент желает повторить вашу встречу.   
  
Искренне сомневаясь, что не отрубится ещё на подъезде к особняку, маг потянул Гамлена из «Цветущей Розы». Ужин пропускать нельзя было ни под каким видом: ещё не хватало, чтобы бурчание решило напомнить о себе в самый ненужный момент.  
  
И всё же Гаррет лукавил: едва новость улеглась в сознании, появился энтузиазм, а губы сами собой сложились в улыбку. Предвкушающую, ожидающую. Призрак был ещё одной загадкой, тайной за семью печатями. Раньше, в детстве, отец хохотал, глядя на горящие любопытством глаза старшего сына. Ничто не могло остановить мальчика.   
  
Однажды, лет в семь, юный Хоук пропал на пару дней. Сбившиеся с ног родители уже предполагали самое худшее, когда мальчик нашёлся. Чумазый, в изорванной одежде и с улыбкой до ушей. Где он был и что делал, малец так и не признался. В случившемся был только один плюс: когда подросшего сына оставляли с младшими, он всегда мог найти маленьких непосед. Сказывался богатый опыт и дикое желание защищать мелких от всего на свете. До тех пор, пока рядом не начинало маячить что-то интересное и непонятное.   
  
Вот и сейчас, стоило Призраку поманить, Гаррет готов был хоть на край света бежать. Уж точно в рекордные сроки оказаться у «Розы» при полном параде и со скучающим выражением лица.   
  
Весь путь показался Хоуку слишком длинным, намного длиннее, чем в прошлый раз. Слуга опоздал, экипаж еле плёлся, лестничные пролёты пришлось преодолевать с почти черепашьей скоростью. Маг нетерпеливо сжимал пальцы в кулаки. Но вот, после негромкого стука, дверь открылась.   
  
Нервное возбуждение подстёгивало, должно быть, поэтому, сейчас получалось то, что никак не желало пробуждаться при Андерсе: видения послушной волной окутывали сознание, но не пытались взять верх, покорно помогали увидеть мир, не навязывая чувства.   
  
Призрак отвёл мага к кровати, усадил и замер в нерешительности. Хоук припомнил, что, кажется, ещё никто не возвращался к загадочному Господину, и тот теперь растерялся, не понимая, что же ему делать с неожиданно вернувшейся игрушкой.   
  
Маг не торопил, покорно замер, чуть откинувшись на кулаки. Постепенно успокаиваясь, Гаррет осторожно, с опаской, погружался в царивший вокруг хаос. Как будто впервые учился плавать.   
  
Призрак нервничал, будто его напугало такое бесцеремонное вмешательство в свою жизнь. Не выдержав, Гаррет улыбнулся, вспоминая Карвера. Призрак замер, разозлился. Эмоции окрасились алым, но сам он оставался голубым, цвет терялся в силуэте внезапно засверкавшего Господина.   
  
Маг напрягся, тут же пожалев о своей несдержанности. Да и кому будет приятно, если над тобой смеются? Карвер вот сразу обижался. Неосознанно, Гаррет проникался к трясущемуся от злости Господину симпатией. Если бы не кляп, Хоук уже извинился бы, но получилось только невнятное мычание.   
  
Прошла минута, Силуэт отошёл куда-то в другой конец комнаты, где с трудом угадывался шкаф и вернулся уже с каким-то приспособлением. Временно отложив его, Призрак небрежно провёл по следу, оставшемуся на шее с прошлого раза. Бездумно погладил пальцами, соскользнул на плечи, чуть сжал мышцы и одобрительно хмыкнул. Словно что-то решив для себя, заставил Гаррета откинуться назад. Переместил ладони на горло, сжал, упиваясь властью. Хоук с трудом подавил готовый сорваться магический выброс. Маги – живучие твари, они сделают всё, чтобы остаться на этом свете подольше.   
  
Когда воздуха почти не осталось, ладонь великодушно разжалась, указательный палец чуть надавил на кадык, скользнул ниже, меж ключиц, погладил накачанную грудь, накрыл указательным сжавшийся сосок. Играясь, словно с куклой, изучая с детской непосредственностью, перешёл на пресс, сжимая и поглаживая. С любопытством и лёгким недоумением оглядел всего, пропустил короткие пряди волос через пальцы, помассировал кожу, устраиваясь на чужих бёдрах.  
  
Ладони снова прошлись по груди, но теперь к ним присоединился язык. Повторяя путь пальцев, обхватил губами сосок, обдал горчим дыханием, отстранился. Выгибаясь, как кошка, спустился ниже, игриво потёрся щекой о низ живота, где под кожей, плавясь, всё сжималось в узел. Гаррет никак не мог понять, куда же делись отвращение, едва сдерживаемый страх, желание просто прикончить вызванного человека. Призрак был полон злого желания, доказывая самому себе что-то болезненное. Радовался, глумился, напрочь забыв о Гаррете.   
  
Хоук фыркнул, сдерживая бёдра от необдуманного рывка. Безусловно, чужие манипуляции возбуждали, но чувства… чувства злили. Что бы там себе ни пытался доказать остроухий поганец, маг был против.   
  
Впрочем, его желания всё равно никого не интересовали. Мурлычущая пантера, впивалась ногтями в плечи, оставляя царапины, громко дышала, порою закусывая губы. Призрак отдавался со страстью, вбирал в себя эмоции Гаррета, а тот просто не мог не отвечать, не ёрзать, не выгибаться сильнее, почти рыча.   
  
Хоук злился на себя, на то, что чужие эмоции снова захлёстывали, затягивали, рассказывая о своём хозяине всё. Он куда-то поплыл, тело била крупная дрожь, мычание становилось угрожающим, чужое дыхание опаляло губы, Призрак, напрягшийся до предела, гнулся как кошка, то прижимаясь, то отстраняясь, отталкивая.   
  
Наконец, вселенная взорвалась, а через пару секунд ещё раз. Задыхаясь, маг надолго выпал из реальности. Тело расслабилось, растекаясь по постели. Уставший организм недвусмысленно грозил отключиться без предупреждения. С трудом собрав мозги в кучку, Гаррет попытался сосредоточиться на Призраке, чьё тело всё ещё немного дрожало.   
  
С трудом оторвавшись от Хоука, Господин прилёг рядом, с усилием сглотнув: видно, тоже в горле пересохло. Впрочем, его это не слишком беспокоило. Бездумно поглаживая влажную от пота грудь мага, фыркнул. Гаррет почти чувствовал чужую усталость. Скорее эмоциональную, чем физическую. Наверное, в этот момент он сильнее всего возненавидел верёвки, сжимающие запястья. Вздохнув, Хоук сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. На этот раз видения исчезли не полностью: с трудом, но получалось различить сияние, идущее от своего нового наваждения.  
  
Призрак всё также скрывал своё тело, наглухо закрывшись плотной тканью домашней одежды. Довольно приятной тканью, только сейчас насквозь промокшей, хоть выжимай. Только левая рука выбивалась из общей картины: как и в прошлый раз, ткань задралась, только выше, почти до локтя.   
  
Ладонь скользнула к волосам, погладила, словно мабари. И будто в продолжение мыслей, неведомый господин пробормотал, усмехнувшись:  
\- Хороший мальчик, - Хоук фыркнул, откидываясь назад. Да уж, влип, что называется, по самые уши. Ладонь тем временем скользнула обратно и спокойно замерла. Гаррет тоже замер, боясь даже вздохнуть.   
  
Кожа его Призрака была неровной, словно клеймённой, но только везде. С удивлением Гаррет понял, что это вовсе не случайные шрамы или следы от ожогов, о нет, настоящее искусство, какой-то рисунок. Словно в ответ на его мысли, голубоватый силуэт вспыхнул вновь, отражая красивейший узор, оплетавший всё тело. Больше всего он походил на цветок или виноградную лозу.   
  
Хоук не сразу заметил, что напрягся и даже не дышал, а потому осторожный выдох получился слишком долгим и шумным. Господин словно ничего и не заметил, должно быть, ему просто было лениво двигаться, чтобы прогнать игрушку. Эльф – а Гаррет не сомневался, что рядом с ним именно представитель остроухой расы – зевнул, перекатился на другой бок и тихо вздохнул.   
  
Уже трясясь в экипаже, Хоук пытался сообразить, привиделось ему сожаление неведомого Господина, когда тот выпроваживал его, или нет.


	4. Глава 3. Интерес

_Чем интересней вопрос,_  
тем очевидней,   
что задавать его нельзя.  
 **Кингсли Эмис**

  
  
Нельзя так просто избавиться от навязчивой идеи, особенно, когда эта самая идея подкрепляется собственными сексуальными фантазиями. И хоть об стенку головой бейся, всё равно ни мысли, ни воспоминания не уйдут, скорее только обрастут выдумками, эдакими выкидышами подсознания, плотными картинками встающими перед глазами. И не только перед глазами. И от этого почему-то становилось жутко стыдно, как будто мама застукала целующимся за углом с соседской девчонкой. И дело даже не в том, что «так нельзя», а просто… просто.  
  
Голова действительно стукнулась о столешницу. Бредятина же полная! Но куда, спрашивается, деться?! С одной стороны атакует дорвавшееся до своего тело (ей Андрасте, давно он, наверное, с подросткового периода гипервозбудимости так не вёлся на кого-то, а всё целибат этот вынужденный, будь Варрик проклят), с другой же коварно поджидала совесть. И вот уж тут сомнений не возникало: дело было в странной, вышедшей из-под контроля силе. Хоук просто терялся в чужих эмоциях. И жаждал получить их все сполна, не довольствуясь «крохами», которые Призрак не мог удерживать, попросту пряча.   
  
Гаррет с силой провёл по лицу ладонью, пытаясь смахнуть наваждение. Надо было срочно узнать у Андерса, мало ли, что он там мог подцепить. Клиент, судя по всему, любил разную… экзотику.   
  
И тут же, злясь на себя, хлопнул ладонью по столешнице. Не хотел его Призрак ничего такого! Не хотел, нет. Он наказывал себя, пытался с чем-то примириться… маг застонал: с каждой последующей мыслью его интерес к загадочной личности только возрастал. А стоило вспомнить о Призраке, как сразу прибегали из подсознания неведомые картины, от которых тяжелело в паху, а лицо заливал предательский румянец. Замкнутый круг.  
  
Наблюдавший за братом Карвер покачал головой и поспешно ретировался, пока Гаррет его не обнаружил. Конечно, наблюдать за его сумасшествием было безмерно весело (где ещё можно увидеть такой бесплатный цирк, где Хоук периодически меняется в лице и бьётся головой об стенку?!), но делать подобное лучше было издалека. Вдруг кинется?! Психи, они такие… только дай волю.   
  
Хоук проводил бочком отступающего в тень Карвера и сделал мысленную заметку: найти, наконец, парню девушку, пока не зачах. Сейчас было не до того: вот уже неделю из головы не шли странные узоры, пригрезившиеся во время вызова. Стоило закрыть глаза, как под веками вспыхивал голубоватый цветок.   
  
Гаррет не мог ни спать, ни есть, ни выполнять задания. Он изрисовал все доступные поверхности, кроме мебели, достал Андерса, вытянув у того большую часть имевшейся библиотеки и довёл вопросами храмовников до истерических припадков. Парень, будто (будто?!) сойдя с ума, искал этот узор везде. И видел загадочного клиента в каждом встречном остроухом прохвосте. Дошло до смешного: он начал понимать Андерса. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, целитель этому не обрадовался.  
  
Но более всего настораживала странная тяга Гаррета к этому непонятному существу. Точнее, уже ломка: загадочный Призрак попросту исчез и больше не объявлялся. Первое время у мага были и другие заботы, но теперь, месяц спустя, забота осталась одна. И та бестелесная.   
  
Знай Гаррет, что его ждёт дальше… а хотя, конечным пунктом маг был доволен, изменил бы только одно – вложил бы в свою не всегда светлую головушку простую истину: бояться надо желаний, они имеют одно неприятное свойство – сбываются.  
  
Третья встреча состоялась уже почти зимой, когда погода стала промозглой, а мостовые залили лужи.  
Ожидая экипаж, Хоук успел уже и проклясть загадочного клиента, и взмолиться Создателю, и обматерить всех, кто прятался в тёплых и уютных домах. Не сказать, что Гаррет был мерзляком, скорее, просто не любил холод. Особенно когда из одежды на нём были только тонкие брюки, а гостеприимные двери «Розы» почти захлопывались за спиной.  
  
Будто почувствовав грозный настрой проститутки (или взгляд Хоука всё же прожёг дырку), повязку эльфик натягивал быстро, а руки его немного подрагивали. Этому, конечно же, была масса объяснений, но Гаррет решил потешить самолюбие.  
  
Обивка согревала, но будучи гладкой, почти скользящей, противно прилипала к коже, грозя неприятными ощущениями. Правда, это маг едва ли заметил: нетерпеливо подпрыгивая, он старался сдерживать растущее предвкушение. Силы воли едва хватило на то, чтобы не подгонять кучера.   
  
Едва экипаж остановился, Хоук практически вылетел, таща мёртвой хваткой вцепившегося в него слугу на буксире. К несчастью для него, тормозить умел только Гаррет, так что, вместо обычного тихого постукивания, Призрак получил полноценный гонг, сотрясший дом. Дверь тихонько приоткрылась, Гаррет практически чувствовал чужое удивление, лёгкий интерес. А ещё он знал, что Господин сидел с бокалом вина и расслаблялся, в кои-то веки приказав разжечь камин. Нос сразу же забили запахи: терпкий, нахальный виноградный и лёгкий, почти нежный огненный. Последний ассоциировался почему-то с солнцем, а вовсе не с гарью костра, но со своей неадекватностью маг уже вполне смирился и не видел смысла отвлекаться по мелочам.  
  
Хоук практически упивался чужой реакцией, ловя каждый всполох. Призрак небрежным взмахом руки прогнал слугу и утянул свою игрушку в покои. Неловко помялся, переступая с ноги на ногу, ожидая уже Гаррета, но всё ещё не зная, что с ним делать. В конце концов, едва слышно вздохнув, Господин потянул Хоука к теплу, положив руку на плечо, заставил присесть, едва не распластав на какой-то шкуре неуклюжей черепашкой. Маг охнул, по телу пробежалась дрожь предвкушения, но Призрак ничего не предпринимал, просто присел рядом, облокачиваясь на Гаррета, словно тот был спинкой трона. В тишине прошла минута, полторы…  
  
Постепенно успокаиваясь, маг с удивлением ощутил, что на смену жаркой волне возбуждения приходит умиротворение. И, разумеется, неловкость. В носу засвербело со страшной силой, маг чихнул, но, так как кляп никто не отменял, выглядело действо, должно быть, комично. По крайней мере, это было единственным объяснением того, что тело, прижавшееся к нему, дрожало, явно сдерживая звуки смеха. А вот искорки искреннего веселья не удалось сдержать. Маг обиженно насупился, сам того не замечая, и чихнул ещё пару раз. С лёгким стуком на пол приземлился бокал.  
  
Призрак, Хоук чувствовал, чуть напрягся, дёрнулся, словно желая проверить его температуру. Гаррет чуть покачал головой, неопределённо дёрнув плечом, мол, нормально всё. И тут же, извиняясь, чуть склонил голову, не желая сердить мнительного хозяина, которого почему-то не хотелось расстраивать. Мысленно взвыв, Хоук решил, что пора всё же наведаться к Андерсу, пока его одержимость ещё не перешла все границы. Ну, а к кому ещё идти?! Целитель обо всём этом явно больше знает, не зря же делит "жилплощадь" с Духом.  
  
Уйдя в свои мысли, Гаррет не сразу заметил перемены в Призраке: всполохи стали беспорядочными, растерянными. Похоже, вино было качественным, а может, дело было в камине и общей атмосфере покоя и тепла. Хоук сам жалел лишь об одном: что не может обнять Господина, а тот, будто слыша сентиментальный бред чужих мыслей, облизнувшись, заговорил:  
  
\- Холодно. Не люблю осень, - покачивая в такт словам головой, Призрак фыркнул. - Знаешь, последние месяцы получились... - замерев, эльф судорожно вздохнул и резко выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, явно не радужными. - Сложными. И долгими. Дооооолгими!   
  
Икнув, Призрак, неловко качнул головой. Видимо, думал Гаррет, с собеседниками у него совсем было туго. А Господин тем временем продолжал:  
  
\- И никак не получалось вернуться сюда надолго. Люблю Кирквол, здесь тихо, было тихо. Будет громко. Скоро. Не хочу, чтобы он приезжал...  
  
Хоук почти видел тоску в чужом взгляде, ощущал чужие переживания, как свои. Слышал все злые вздохи, отчаянное шипение, когда Призрак заканчивал последнюю фразу.   
  
И так увлёкся расшифровкой чужих чувств, что не заметил, как Призрак приподнялся, меня положение. Лишь когда волосы защекотали живот, вздрогнув, маг определил, что неведомый эльф устроился на нём с явным желанием продолжать беседу. Немного нервно ухмыльнувшись, он откинулся на кулаки, чтобы было удобнее, и сосредоточился на чужой голове, гоняя назойливые образы. Жаль, нельзя было спросить про узор.  
  
\- Время такое странное, вечно тянется, тянется, когда ненужно, а потом летит, желая нагнать. А оказывается, что всё равно стоишь на месте, никуда не движешься... - вздохнув, неведомый Господин надолго замолчал. Гаррет уж было решил, что он заснул (и был недалёк от истины, в общем-то), когда послышался хрипловатый голос. - Не хочу спать, опять этот мудак припрётся...  
  
Рывком поднявшись, странно откровенный Призрак всё же опрокинул Хоука, заставив того всё же распластаться по шкуре беспомощной черепашкой.  
Хмыкнув, эльф протянул руку, поднимая мага с неожиданной силой для столь хрупкого существа. Хрупкого и благородного. На грани сознания заплясала какая-то догадка, но Гаррет её быстро отбросил: в кои-то веки, желая получить бесплатную грелку, Призрак, не таясь, закинул Хоука на кровать, тут же плюхаясь рядом и обвивая конечностями. Рисунок - клеймо, старые шрамы, что угодно, ясно только, что магического происхождения, - покрывал почти всё тело. Уже засыпая, убаюканный чужими эмоциями, Хоук заметил на краю сознания лёгкое позвякивание. Будь он в ином положении, наверняка бы задумался: эта мелодия была до боли знакома. Так звал за собой лириум.


	5. Глава 4. Тевинтерский магистр

_Угрызения совести — это эхо  
утраченной добродетели._  
 **Эдуард Булвер-Литтон**  
 _Нет искренней веселости,_  
когда совесть нечиста.  
 **Пьер Буаст**

  
  
Деньги, безусловно, притягивали. Заманчиво поблёскивали на свету, обещая значительно поправить материальное положение, поднять настроение и даже развлечь гулянкой в Висельнике по окончанию дела. Вот только, впервые, Хоук желал послать будущего клиента куда подальше, а потом срочно переехать куда-нибудь, хоть к Архидемону, всяко лучше, чем плавиться под этим снисходительным потрошащим взглядом. Гаррет с трудом подавил желание сглотнуть, опуская глаза: проигрывать этому… человеку было просто нельзя. Возможно, дело было в подозрительной лёгкости задания и десяти золотых в награду, а может в личности заказчика, но у мага складывалось стойкое ощущение, что сейчас он заключает сделку на собственную душу. А Данариус лишь улыбался уголками губ, полностью уверенный, что ему, тевинтерскому магистру, точно не откажут.   
Хоук вздохнул. А день ведь так хорошо начинался…   
  
С самого утра Гаррет чувствовал, что лучше даже не пытаться выползти из дома, а в идеале из постели. В отличие от своего дисциплинированного службой храмовника брата, Хоук легко поддавался меланхолии плохой погоды и редко выползал из дома без острой необходимости в пасмурные дни. Учитывая позднюю осень, Гаррет уже достал семью своим нытьём, так что любимый ребёночек-спиногрызичек Карвер, он же гад последний, за ухо оттащил мага в «Висельник» и, припомнив все косяки, заставил пообещать, что он, Хоук, найдёт себе хоть какое-то занятие.  
  
Ухо неэстетично краснело, всячески мешая найти нормальных клиентов или хотя бы слухи о них. Гаррет уже почти уверился в том, что так и придётся ему ещё до полудня наведаться к Авелин, терзая нервы несчастной девушке, когда ему всё же улыбнулась удача. Улыбнулась она как-то безрадостно и беззубо, но ничего другого от Клоаки Хоук и не ожидал. Конечно, снова возвращаться к контрабандистскому прошлому маг не собирался, однако обещанные десять золотых вызывали любопытство: Гаррет, конечно, догадывался, что дело тут не чисто, но за спрос редко били до смерти. Так что маг направился в Верхний город к особняку некоего Данариуса, ожидая увидеть очередного зажравшегося чиновника.   
  
Естественно, никакого чиновника Хоук не увидел. Вместо толстенького лысенького существа, давно заплывшего в своих грехах, перед магом предстал высокий мужчина средних лет в богатой мантии. Взгляд его был снисходительным, цепким. Он был уверен в своём превосходстве и том, что окружающие обязаны целовать следы его ног. Не то, чтобы Гаррет был мнительным, но уже одно то, что чародей, не скрываясь, помахивал браслетами-артефактами и искусно вырезанным старинным посохом здесь, почти в сердце Кирквола, вызывало лёгкое недоверие и желание поскорее уйти. Хоук был рад только тому, что не привёл на встречу никого из знакомых: почему-то это казалось особенно важным. И уж точно Гаррет почувствовал облегчение от того, что магистру Данариусу была известна только его фамилия. Невольно вспомнился отец, рассказывавший им с Бет о запрещённой магии, завязанной на демонах, крови и именах.  
Отгоняя неприятные мысли, Гаррет невольно сильнее сжал древко собственного посоха. Заказчик приподнял бровь, его ухмылка стала ещё более снисходительной, но, вопреки обыкновению, Хоука это не раззадорило, а почти напугало.   
Напряжение, возникшее с первых секунд, никуда не ушло, под конец беседы Гаррет уже едва сдерживался, чтобы не запустить в собеседника чем-нибудь позабористей и скрыться. Останавливало только понимание, что это вряд ли поможет. Вообще мало что поможет, если напротив стоит, улыбаясь, тевинтерский магистр.   
  
Впрочем, предлагаемое им дело выглядело безобидным: всего-то доставить в порт записку и забрать пару ящиков груза. И получить за это десять золотых. Ничего смущающего или сверхопасного. И ничего нелегального.  
  
Голос Данариуса обволакивал, убеждал. Не будь Гаррет магом, он бы и не заметил мягко обвивающих его волн убеждения. Сглотнув, Хоук прикрыл на секунду глаза, будто раздумывая или же окончательно подчиняясь чужой воле. Согласие вышло хрипловатым, немного натуженным, но вполне настоящим.  
Только в порту, скинув с себя путы чужой силы, Гаррет позволил себе обдумать происходящее.   
  
Во всех магов с самого начала обучения вбивали одну простую истину: «Не магия человеком, но человек магией». Малколм Хоук предпочёл учить детей выживанию, поэтому вбивал кое-что другое: «Никогда не показывай врагу полную силу. Лучше сначала прогнуться, понемногу подрезать чужие путы и потом, накопив силы, ударить, чем потратить всё на бессмысленное сопротивление».  
  
В первый раз Гаррет понял, о чём говорил отец, когда встретился с той старухой, назвавшейся Флемет, но тогда он ничего не смог поделать, происходящее от него никак не зависело.   
Второй раз случился по прибытии в Кирквол, когда пришлось согласиться на работу с контрабандистами. И года как раз хватило, чтобы избавиться всех назойливых мошек, желавших его подмять под себя.  
Третий начинался как раз сейчас. И Гаррету не слишком нравился предложенный отцом способ решения проблем. Лучше сразу дать отпор, чем вот так вот постепенно, стискивая каждый раз зубы. Маг не умел подчиняться и учиться не желал. И в то же время Хоук прекрасно осознавал: сейчас с Данариусом не справится. Но причин не вникать в планы магистра не было, тем более, что-то подсказывало, что сотрудничество у них будет долгим и плодотворным. Гаррет даже представить боялся, насколько.  
  
Записку не защищали никакие чары, да в этом и не было необходимости: вряд ли хоть кто-то с первого раза разобрал бы столь жуткие каракули; от обилия завитушек уже начинало рябить в глазах, когда до мага дошло: символы ему незнакомы. Догадываясь, что за гадость перед ним, Гаррет сделал копию, подумывая напрячь Андерса, когда всё закончится.  
  
В порту его уже ждали. Не то, чтобы Гаррет удивился, увидев смуглого мужчину в тюрбане, с серьгой и подозрительно сощуренными глазками, но обычно его товар был живым и уж точно не умещался в пару небольших ящиков.   
  
Пожав плечами, Хоук не без труда поднял груз. Тут бы пригодился помощник, но втравливать никого не хотелось. Вздохнув, Гаррет принялся обтирать все окрестные стеночки, успокаивая себя тем, что минимизирует ущерб. Самовнушения хватило почти на час. А после, решив, что заслужил перерыв, Хоук с удобством устроился на драгоценном во всех смыслах грузе, опустив руки на крышку, откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза. То, что он задумал, было чистой авантюрой, но не вскрывать же ящики, в самом деле?!  
Получилось у Гаррета не с первого и даже не с десятого раза. Дважды пришлось тушить вспыхивающие от его возмущения прилавки. Товар, к счастью, не пострадал, но Хоук порядочно раздраконился: едва не выдыхая пламя, он в последний-последний раз прикрыл глаза, заставляя себя расслабиться и не обращать внимания на окружающий его шум торговой площади. Может, и не стоило останавливаться в Нижнем городе, но здесь Хоук чувствовал себя в безопасности.   
  
Сначала не происходило ничего. Ладони тщетно сжимали грубо обтёсанное дерево, замирали там, где находили шляпки гвоздей. Гаррет не чувствовал внутри ничего кроме соломы, пока случайно не порезался, зацепившись за какую-то острую штуковину. Капельки крови будто разбудили то, что было в ящиках. Маг удивлённо присвистнул, немного осев. Какая-то мысль скользнула по краю сознания, но удержать её не вышло: слишком громко звало то, что он невольно разбудил.   
Звонкая мелодия билась в висках в такт с кровью, пока Гаррет не смог, наконец, приоткрыть глаза, пьяно моргая. Раньше на лириум он никогда так не реагировал. И раньше лириум никогда так не реагировал так на кровь.  
  
Любому магу знакома песня этого синего эликсира, но никогда никто не упоминал о том, что он _живой_. Гаррет нахмурился, приложил ко лбу ладонь, пытаясь успокоить взбунтовавшееся тело. И тут же чертыхнулся, неловко заживляя порез. Поднимая ящики минутой позже, маг прикидывал, обманет ли Данариуса лириумный дурман в его голове. В принципе, особой разницы между этим и внушением магистра не было, если только точно не знать, на что смотреть, различить не выйдет. И всё же что-то не давало Хоуку расслабиться, будто он забыл о какой-то важной детали.  
  
Магистр был доволен. Во всяком случае, ухмылялся не в пример шире, даже потрепал Гаррета по плечу. Маг с трудом сдержал дрожь отвращения. Почему-то начало казаться, что не стоит отдавать товар: пальцы, словно сами собой, вцепились в ящики, не отпуская. Подручному Данариуса даже пришлось несильно дёрнуть на себя. Руки всё же разжались, но ощущение грандиозной ошибки, исправить которую уже не получится, усиливалось с каждой секундой.   
  
Как во сне забирая награду, Хоук даже попытался улыбнуться клиенту, но хватило его ненадолго: едва Данариус скрылся за поворотом, Гаррет нахмурился, пальцы сами собой потянулись ко рту: паникуя, маг начинал грызть ногти. Отучить его от этой детской привычки не могло ничто, пока в какой-то момент парень сам не перестал так делать. Ну, как перестал… в моменты, когда эмоции захлёстывали, руки действовали в обход мозга.   
  
Подкинув мешочек, маг вздохнул. Почему-то казалось, что от денег нужно было срочно избавиться. Желательно даже не потратить, а просто потерять.  
  
Качнув головой, Гаррет всё же сбросил с себя оцепенение и направился к Висельнику. Завтра он обо всём этом подумает, может, напряжёт Андерса с запиской, а Варрика расспросит о странном магистре, но сегодня нужно напиться. И чем сильнее, тем лучше. В конце концов, не каждый день так удачно оканчиваются сделки с собственной совестью. Осталось только понять, в чём же эта сделка заключается.  
  
Впрочем, к утру, когда за ним притопал злой, как тысяча Архидемонов, Карвер и утащил домой, Хоук был уже весел, как никогда, и всё порывался продолжить праздник. Брат небезосновательно опасался за сохранность Кирквола, а потому не слушал пьяного нытья и не вёлся на хитрые планы Гаррета по спаиванию «младшего». Карвера, конечно, настораживал масштаб гулянки: такие грандиозные попойки случались с Хоуком раз десять за всю жизнь, но не далее, как пару недель назад, вернувшись с очередного «свидания» в борделе, брат тоже бузил, а потом, как и сейчас, упав на кровать, бурчал что-то о призраках, цветах и песнях. Видимо, очередная «встреча» накрылось медным тазом.  
Карвер покачал головой и покинул комнатушку. С пьяными магами он предпочитал не связываться: их и так болтающийся на соплях тормозной путь, отказывался работать после определённой дозы алкоголя.  
  
А Гаррет, устроившись на койке, мурлыкал себе под нос нечто, отдалённо напоминающее приевшуюся уже мелодию.


	6. Глава 5. Судьба

_Когда человек боится,_  
то обычно ничего не случается.   
Неприятности приходят именно тогда,   
когда их совсем не ждешь.  
 **Эрих Мария Ремарк,  
«Возлюби ближнего своего», 1940 год**

  
  
Всё это казалось Гаррету страшным сном. Даже окружающий мир и тот был странным, воспоминания прыгали, были отрывочными, какими бывают только во сне, где окружающую действительность рисует сознание.   
  
Гаррет был магом, его сны притягивали духов тени, хороших и плохих. Хоук молился, чтобы это просто был очередной кошмар, который кончится, едва рядом появятся горячие угольки демонских глаз. Но кошмар не кончался, и с каждой секундой маг понимал всё точнее: это и есть реальность. И никакие молитвы этого не изменят. И обещания Андерса, что скоро всё кончится, тоже не помогут.  
  
Экспедиция обещала быть интересной. Очередное приключение, которое манило мага, как золотая цепочка воришку. Ничего сложного или страшного: просто лёгкая прогулка на глубинные тропы. И увещевания, просьбы матери выглядели излишним беспокойством, а лицо Карвера – бледное, с поджатыми губами и горящим, умоляющим взглядом, просто не позволяло отказать. Слишком часто Гаррет оставлял младшего братишку в стороне, слишком часто они с Бетани не пускали его в свой мир, полный магии и приключений. Хоук не знал, когда упустил Карвера: может, когда тот решил стать храмовником; может, когда погибла Бет… Но теперь он просто не имел права его бросать. Слишком жестокое наказание для восемнадцатилетнего парнишки, который вечно на что-то обижался, но всегда прибегал к старшему брату, чтобы позанудствовать.  
  
Гаррет уже и забыть успел со всеми этими проблемами о том, что никогда не мог отказать Карверу, что бы тот ни просил. Вот и сейчас только вздохнул, махнув рукой: рядом будут два мага и целый гном, как-нибудь проследят за этим занудой. В конце концов, в Нижнем городе у него больше шансов поймать кинжал, чем в заброшенном подземелье, где даже порождения тьмы редкие гости.   
  
Идиот. Ладно мелкий – без мозгов ещё, даром, что храмовником был, но он-то, взрослый уже мужик, чем думал?!  
  
Впрочем, тогда казалось, что всё идёт как нельзя лучше, хотя пропажа сынишки Бодана не прибавила настроения. Но парень быстро нашёлся, и гармония вновь восстановилась. Пусть подземелье и начинало пугать, серьёзной угрозы никто не чувствовал: Хоук так вообще был уверен, что общую атмосферу создали те замершие фигуры, которые создал недоподрыватель Сэндал. И уж конечно, никто и подумать не мог, что какая-то дрянная статуэтка станет ключом к их новоявленной могиле.  
  
Гаррету бы испугаться. Хоть немного подумать головой, но внутри бурлили возбуждение и злость. И появившийся из ниоткуда демон, которому подчинялись странного вида существа, виделся наибольшей проблемой на пути к свободе. Собственно, так оно и было: Хоук всерьёз опасался, что их угробят падавшие с потолка камни. Один раз Карвер чудом успел его оттолкнуть, пара метров свободного падения спасли черепушку мага. Кивнув брату, Хоук перехватил посильнее посох и ухмыльнулся. Надо будет потом поблагодарить Карвера. В конце концов, парень столько нудил, что его не воспринимают всерьёз…  
  
Выбравшаяся из ловушки компания, состоящая из Хоуков, ворчавшего, отчего-то нервничающего целителя и хоть немного расслабившегося гнома, оказалась в переходе, где раньше развлёкся Сэндал. И тут уж Хоук мог признаться, не таясь: этот гном его порою пугал. То ли общая отрешённость, то ли странная, какая-то картонная непосредственность, то ли огромные, бездонные глаза, но что-то с этим парнем точно было не так. И уверился в своих подозрениях Гаррет как раз здесь, на тропах: гномам магия не была подвластна, но замершие серебристо-ледяные статуи готовы были спорить.   
  
И вот, вновь оказавшись рядом с этими жутковатыми… существами, Хоук почувствовал что-то недоброе, будто дурной знак… ага, во второй раз и всё о том же предупреждает: не стоит расслабляться на тропах. И никакой больше мистики. Впрочем, уже через пару минут Гаррет передумал, когда, завернув куда-то в неприметную нишу, оказался в просторном зале. То здесь, то там вспыхивали какие-то огни, а после слышался лёгкий гул. Нервно оглянувшись на своих спутников, маг всё же рискнул подобраться ближе к загадочному источнику света. И замер, ощущая, как волосы, в прямом смысле, встают дыбом и начинают шевелиться.   
  
Перед магом стоял эльф. Ну, или то, что было им когда-то. Лохмотья едва скрывали худое тело, да какое там тело – мешок костей. Изуродованное шрамами лицо удивительно «сочеталось» с так же исполосованными конечностями, а глазницы зияли чёрными провалами. Хоук почувствовал тошноту: он боялся представить, кто мог так издеваться над эльфом, тем более, с какой целью.   
  
Существо повернулись к ним, голова его склонилась чуть набок, словно вслушиваясь во что-то. Плечи дёрнулись, а из горла послышался жалобный хрип. Карвер решительно шагнул вперёд, даже протянул руку, видимо, хотел помочь несчастному. Но поражённо замер на полпути, с удивлением вглядываясь в Гаррета. Выйдя из оцепенения, маг с не меньшим изумлением разглядывал свою ладонь, мёртвой хваткой вцепившуюся в протянутую кисть младшего брата. Карвер попробовал отцепиться, потянул руку дальше, вперёд. Хоук перевёл настороженный взгляд на беспомощное существо, изучая жалобно сведённые белесые остатки бровей, слушая скулёж…  
  
И с силой дёрнул Карвера назад, закрывая собой. В тот же момент скулёж превратился в злобное шипение, и беспомощное существо засияло голубоватым светом, готовясь кинуться. С других концов зала стали приближаться такие же сияющие огоньки. И что-то подсказывало Гаррету, что лучше им не проверять, кто сильнее.  
  
А эльф чуть согнул колени, будто готовился прыгать. Оружия в его руках не было, но ярко горящие голубым огнём шрамы подсказывали, что не всё так просто. Но проверять на себе не хотелось.   
  
Впрочем, отпора существо явно не ожидало, а потому, получив дозу ледяной магии, беспомощно замерло, не в силах пошевелиться.  
  
Медленное отступление превратилось в настоящий побег, когда «огоньки» ускорились, явно вознамерившись забрать добычу любой ценой, словно от этого зависела их жизнь. А может, и правда, зависела: обернувшись перед тем, как вылететь из ниши в основной коридор, Гаррет заметил, что прибывшие на помощь своему «сородичу» существа нерешительно замерли у какой-то невидимой границы, потоптались рядом, будто боясь её преодолеть. Что-то пошипели друг другу и как-то синхронно обернулись к тому, всё ещё замороженному. И что-то в их шипении показалось магу нехорошим. Слишком уж довольными были эти уродливые… рожи.  
  
Андерс резко выдернул Хоука из ниши, не давая увидеть, что же произойдёт дальше, но магу это и не требовалось: желудок недвусмысленно сжимался, уши закладывало от победных криков, а перед глазами застыла картинка: окружающие беспомощного товарища уроды явно готовились пообедать. Отвратно.  
  
Комок подкатил к горлу, мешая дышать. Гаррет заметил среди этих существ и людей, и парочку гномов. Что-то было не так. Хоук явно уже где-то видел подобное, но пока что шок мешал нормально подумать, разложить всё по полочкам. В себя Хоук пришёл только когда из каких-то щелей попёрли безмозглые порождения тьмы. Должно быть, только такие тупые, грязные твари способны питаться себе подобными, думал маг, не глядя превращая неосторожно подобравшегося гарлока в свеженький шашлык. Но, в отличие от жутковатого вида тварей, те существа когда-то были разумными. И когда-то им тоже, должно быть, казалось отвратительным… такое. Гаррет почувствовал, как мурашки сбегают вниз по спине: должно быть, та пещера… тот зал был специально заколдован, чтобы эти существа не смогли его покинуть. И были вынуждены выживать.  
  
Ниша была не заметна, если только не вылететь прямо в неё, как это случилось с их компанией, её было практически невозможно найти. А значит, загадочный хозяин всех этих… Хоук с ужасом почувствовал, что не может нормально вздохнуть. Вполне возможно, те существа из пещеры вовсе не были жертвами какого-то бессмысленного насилия. Вполне возможно, их не только осознанно мучили, превращая в тварей, подобных существам с глубинных троп, но и оставляли в живых с какой-то определённой целью. Возможно, они все были частью какого-то эксперимента и были…  
  
Да, все они были образцами, неудачными экспериментами какого-то сумасшедшего учёного… мага.  
  
Возможно, именно сейчас Гаррет впервые понял тех, кто так опасался чародеев. Некоторых из них, и правда, лучше было посадить на поводок.   
  
Мысли о случившемся ещё долго не давали Хоуку покоя, почти до самого выхода с глубинных троп маг терзался размышлениями, пока из раздумий его не вывел тихий стон брата, спланировавшего на пол.  


***

  
Признаться, Карвер и не ожидал такой реакции. Парень привык быть незаметным, вечно мешающим балластом, который тащат с собой только потому, что бросить жалко.   
  
Отец учил Гаррета и Бетани своим магическим фокусам, Карвер был вынужден учиться своим. И чтобы доказать отцу, матери, даже брату, что он ничуть не хуже, пришлось искать что-то противоположное магии больше, чем совсем.  
Карвер Хоук – храмовник, кто бы мог подумать… вот только получил он хорошую взбучку, а не поощрение. Впрочем, это лучше, чем ничего. Так хоть заметили.  
  
Но брат лишь снисходительно покачал головой, растрепал волосы. Вечно он так, не воспринимал всерьёз, постоянно издевался, умилялся, когда Карвер пытался злиться. И вот, сейчас он, непрошибаемый Гаррет Хоук, крутой маг без слабостей пытается сдержать дрожь в голосе и смаргивает слёзы. Как тогда, когда Бет погибла. Карвер обвинял брата не потому, что считал виноватым, просто он утешал маму, ту дев… Авелин, даже мабари удостоился сочувственного хлопка по спине, а о Карвере, как всегда, забыл. С тех пор, как им с Бет исполнилось десять, и отец всерьёз принялся за неё, это был первый раз, когда брат не смотрел сквозь него или слушал в пол-уха.   
  
Ирония вышла какой-то горькой, но Карвер всё равно был рад: может, это и последнее, что с ним произойдёт в этой жизни, может, ему и стоило остаться дома, но лучше уж так. Теперь он хотя бы знает, что Гаррету на него не плевать.  
Гул в ушах стал сильнее, картинка перед глазами дробилась даже так, когда он лежал. Недолго осталось.  


***

  
Андерса Гаррет не прихлопнул на месте только потому, что он всё же знал, как найти стражей. Глубоко вдохнув, Хоук выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Сначала дело – потом взбучка. Ещё ничего не получилось, Карвер всё ещё может умереть, но теперь у него появился шанс. Значит, сначала надо его использовать. На полную. И не так уж важно, сколько придётся заплатить за то, чтобы глупый братишка продолжил делать свои глупости.  
  
Стражи оказались теми ещё заносчивыми курицами, а ломались, будто девственницы перед парнем: вроде и решили уже всё, а они всё «не знаааааааю» да «подууууууумаю». И, в конце концов, всё равно согласились, без особого, правда, энтузиазма. Но Хоуку как-то было плевать. Следующие минуты стали самыми долгими в жизни Гаррета. Мага вряд ли можно было назвать истинно верующим, а уж грешки его точно не позволяли о чём-то просить, но он просил, буквально умолял: ещё один шанс, пожалуйста, последний. Всё что угодно, только, пожалуйста, пусть выживет. Жизнь Стража сложно назвать пределом мечтаний, да и отпускать этого ребёнка не хотелось, но пусть так, за всё надо платить, он заплатит, правда, всё, что угодно, только, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
  
Карвер закашлялся, дёрнулся, приходя в себя, всё ещё слегка трясясь от отступающей лихорадки.  
  
Из головы выбило все мысли, в ушах стоял какой-то странный гул, так что Гаррет не сразу услышал сиплое шипение на ухо:  
  
\- Задушишь… - и тут же писк, когда объятия стал ещё крепче. И тихо бросил куда-то в курчавую макушку:  
  
\- Идиот… ещё раз так меня напугаешь – маме всё расскажу.  
  
Маг чувствовал собственную дрожь, ледяной комок в груди постепенно рассасывался, болезненно укалывая иглами воспоминаний. Тогда, когда огр схватил Бет, он тоже просил, умолял, готов был поменяться с сестрой местами, но кошмар не закончился, ничего не помогло.   
  
Наверное, поэтому сейчас он никак не мог поверить, что обошлось.


	7. Глава 6. Покаяние

_Случайностей не существует —_  
все на этом свете либо испытание,   
либо наказание, либо награда,   
либо предвестие.  
 **Вольтер**

  
  
Трудно сообщать плохие новости. Особенно близким. Особенно, когда не получилось сдержать слово. Он ведь обещал…   
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Гаррет нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу. Заходить в дом дяди Гамлена было откровенно страшно. Как сказать Лиандре, что Карвер едва не умер там, на тропах, а после присоединился к Серым Стражам и неизвестно, увидятся ли они в ближайшие годы? Хоук не знал. Он ведь обещал защитить брата, обещал, что ничего не случится. Поддался на уговоры Карвера, закрыл глаза на кричавшее предчувствие. Сам виноват, маг и не отрицал. Но как же сложно будет сказать об этом матери… снова увидеть в её глазах сначала панику, ужас, которые постепенно превратятся в сдержанную радость и мелькнувшее на краю сознания разочарование. Может, всего лишь выверт подсознания, глас совести, но легче от этого не становилось.   
  
Маг с трудом сглотнул. Как вообще может стать легче, когда чуть не угробил собственного непутёвого младшего братишку?! Ответа у Хоука не было. Равно как мужества взглянуть в родные глаза.   
  
Гаррет ещё раз вздохнул, набираясь решимости, положил ладонь на ручку, собираясь войти и… развернулся, быстро сбегая по ступеням. Не сейчас, сначала нужно расслабиться, прийти в себя. Успокоиться и выкинуть из головы ненужные мысли, разъедающие изнутри. Нужно сосредоточиться на насущных делах. Хотя бы на тех странных полумёртвых сверкающих фигурах.  
  
Ноги сами несли вперёд, Хоук не слишком следил, куда шёл. Очнулся он только перед входом в Висельник. Снова эти двери… эти, по крайней мере, не страшно отрыть. Хмыкнув, маг решительно вошёл. Внутри, как и всегда, было полно народу: кто-то тихонько расположился в углу, чтобы видеть весь зал, кто-то весело хохотал, распивая и разливая ту бурду, что подавали в этом заведении. Были ещё те, что, уложив голову на стойку, осмысляли жизнь. К ним-то маг и присоединился.   
  
С силой вцепившись в кружку, поставленную быстро сориентировавшимся пареньком, Хоук поджал губы. Личные метания и желание утопиться в ближайшей луже не были основной проблемой. По крайней мере, они не угрожали убить его семью.  
  
Дураком Гаррет не был, а потому прекрасно понимал: кто бы ни промышлял созданием этих существ, раскрытие их местоположения в планы незнакомца не входило. Боле того, маг не сомневался, личность, способная на подобные зверства с лёгкостью могла превратить жизнь отдельно взятого мага и его близких в настоящий ад. Или же сделать этих существ из них. По спине тут же пробежал холодок, вымораживающий до основания.   
  
Гаррет прекрасно понимал: с набега дело не решить, но и оставлять всё на самотёк он не собирался. Слишком много вопросов вызывали светящиеся существа. Кто они? Как попадали в эту странную залу? Почему их там оставляли без пищи и воды? Смотрели, кто выживет? Но кому нужен практически слепой, истощённый безумец, наделённый странной силой?   
  
Хоук потёр переносицу, напряжённо думая, пока, наконец, не замер, поражённый странной догадкой: столько неудачных, вне всяких сомнений, копий могли появиться только в одном случае. Гаррет помнил, как в детстве, пытаясь научиться вырезать фигурки из дерева, освободил целый ящик, чтобы складывать туда неудавшиеся поделки: мало ли, вдруг потом получится сделать что-то полезное.   
  
Маг с трудом сглотнул, застывшая спина выдавала крайнюю степень напряжённости. И сосредоточенности. Хоук меньше нервничал, когда выводил семью из Лотеринга, но сейчас… другой случай.   
  
Никто не выкидывал неудавшиеся поделки, пока была возможность их исправить. Но стоило найти то, что нужно, понять: старые деревяшки уже не нужны… Хоук до сих пор помнил день, когда высыпал в камин всё то, что не смог изменить. Огонь лизал дерево, уничтожая, а Гаррет не мог оторвать глаз.   
  
Никто не собирался больше использовать тех безумцев, иначе их не морили бы голодом. Но это также означало другое: чего бы ни добивался их создатель, что бы ни делал, он этого добился.  
  
Маг заставил себя расслабиться, глубоко вдыхая. Без истерик, сначала надо всё обдумать, понять, что происходит, навести справки, в конце концов! Хоук не любил ждать, был страстным, горячим и поспешным человеком, но отец смог вбить в него главное: хочешь защитить и понять? Терпи. Стисни зубы и жди. Собирай информацию по крупицам, составляй историю по кусочкам. И атакуй, когда соберёшь все. Не раньше, не позже – секунда иногда стоит жизни. Гаррет терпеть не мог это правило, но отступать от него был не намерен. Не сейчас. Слишком дорого может обойтись поражение.  
  
Маг кивнул самому себе. Значит, про их находку никто не узнает. Андерс – тот ещё параноик, распространяться не будет, Варрик тоже не станет трепаться – информаторы это в нём и ценят. Карвер… сдержав дрожь, Хоук качнул головой. Брату не до того.  
  
Но нужно было предупредить и остальных. Гаррет понимал: промолчав сейчас, он может поплатиться жизнями друзей, которые не будут готовы ни к нападению, ни к вопросам.   
  
Решение было принято, тут же стало легче. Но, маг знал, следом придёт усталость. Нужно отдохнуть. Хоук ухмыльнулся. Может, именно сегодня его загадочный «Господин» решит, что ему нужно расслабиться?!  


***

  
«Цветущая Роза» не слишком обрадовала. С одной стороны, его Призрак за время отсутствия мага не пытался его вытащить, но с другой, в этот вечер незнакомец также решил не беспокоить Хозяйку борделя. А потому оставалось только забыться, чем, собственно, Хоук и занялся, решив, видимо, полностью отрешиться от реальности.  
  
А с утра пораньше уже выслушивал причитания Лиандры, стараясь не морщиться от головной боли. Всё же, насколько бы Андерс ни был искусным целителем, последствия похмелья никогда не уходили полностью. Или же он просто наказывал товарища за разгульный образ жизни и жадничал. Вполне в стиле Справедливости…   
  
Впрочем, услышав просьбу покопаться в древних свитках, выясняя, как можно было создать светящихся монстров, тут же зарылся в книги, даже забыв ненадолго о своей больнице. Видимо, дело, и правда, было серьёзным – и трудоёмким.  
  
А потом Гаррет отправился домой, где повинился перед матерью. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, она не разозлилась. Только порывисто притянула сына к себе и стиснула в объятьях. Никаких нравоучений, никаких обвинений. Женщина только сжимала губы поплотнее и прятала взгляд. От этого было только тяжелее. Хоук чувствовал: Лиандре больно, страшно, но показывать она этого не хочет. И закрывается. От него.   
  
Оказывается, неприятно чувство. Да ещё и совесть вознамерилась проснуться… Гаррет сбежал из дома при первой же возможности, которой оказалось письмо от странного принца-без-королевства, как же его… Себастьян Ваэль?! Хоук едва его помнил, но парень, похоже, решил, что они стали приятелями. И мягкий интерес со стороны августейшей особы, и его просьба помочь не вызвали никаких эмоций, зато предлог вышел хорошим. Да и, если подумать, что требуется молодому организму после стресса? Выпивка, сон и хорошая драка, чтобы выпустить пар. А если за хорошую драку ещё и деньжат подкинут… Хоук только за.   
  
Взяв с собой Варрика, Мерриль и Авелин – дело-то пустяковое, всего-то и нужно, что проверить какой-то особняк. Ну, может, вытрясти из предателей извинения. Порой Гаррет чувствовал себя мамочкой для окружающих. Ну, в самом деле, как можно было быть таким наивным принцем?!  
  
Конечно же, маг совсем забыл: ничто и никогда не идёт по плану.  


***

  
Иногда Гаррету казалось, он просто притягивает к себе неприятности. Что же, не всем ловить удачу за хвост, кто-то ведь должен получать шишки, посылаемые судьбой?! Вот только эти философские мысли никак не помогали, пока Хоук терпеливо вправлял Авелин пару суставов, пытаясь параллельно помочь обессилившей Мерриль не упасть замертво.   
  
Конечно же, на счёт «непыльной работёнки» он погорячился, в очередной раз прогадав. Их мало того, что встретила толпа одержимых, так ещё и пара вырвавшихся демонов решила заглянуть на огонёк. Не самый удачный день в жизни. Маг даже начал подумывать о том, что пора бы со всем этим завязывать. Как раз в перерывах между атаками, стискивая зубы, чтобы не шипеть проклятья. К слову, Себастьян оказался не самым бесполезным спутником. Во всяком случае, с луком управляться умел. Пусть до Варрика с Бьянкой ему было далеко, он был не бесполезен. Даже за Мерриль, вопреки обыкновению, не пришлось приглядывать. Но чтобы они могли помочь, кто-то должен был выполнить роль живого щита. И Хоук даже не засомневался, кто получит короткую соломинку. Они с Авелин знатно повеселились, пытаясь не подохнуть под атаками. Не сказать, что у них плохо получалось, но Себастьян ещё огребёт.   
  
Мысли прыгали с одного на другое почти не останавливаясь, уловить логику получалось с трудом. Подстёгиваемый нервным возбуждением и азартом боя, Хоук не запомнил и половины схватки: вот он кидается в атаку, а вот уже стоит перед входом в какую-то пещеру. Оттуда доносятся странные шипящие голоса, видимо, тех тварей, которые прорвали завесу.   
  
\- Он не ссссссмошшшшет повторить… ссссссслишшшшшшком рискоффффффаннно… выдершшшшшшшал только один… - до мага долетали только отрывки фраз, он не знал, о чём говорили твари, но перед глазами против воли вставали «светлячки», попытавшиеся убить его на тропах. – Опассссссно… сссстолько кукол исссспорррртил… тот эльфффф осссссобеннный… другого не найдёт…   
  
Гаррет был раздосадован: от тварей из-за завесы ничего не добьёшься, любой разговор превратят в ловушку. И уничтожат тут же. Может, Хоук и не был в Башне Магов, многого не знал – отцу не нравились установленные Храмовниками порядки, но одно было вбито намертво: никогда не говорить с тварями, имеющими только два желания: вырваться из своего мира и посеять хаос.  
  
А потому узнать ничего нового Гаррет не смог. И это злило. Как дело, которое уже не сможешь закончить: зудит где-то на подкорке, мешая сосредоточиться на чём-либо.  
  
Настроение не улучшили ни сопливо-радостные попискивания Себастьяна, ни шуточки Варрика. И от Призрака снова никаких вестей… Маг, конечно, скорее сдался бы на милость Справедливости, чем признался бы вслух, но себе врать не получалось: неизвестный заказчик поразил его в самую печень, стал навязчивой идеей. И осознавать, что тот вполне мог забыть о Хоуке… В последний раз маг очнулся уже после того, как спалил столешницу.  
  
Впрочем, на этот раз вместо вечера в компании кружки с подозрительной бурдой и карточной игры с компанией психов, Гаррета ждал приятный сюрприз: вернувшись домой, он обнаружил записку из «Розы»: его клиент всё же решил разнообразить свой вечер. Должно быть, нуждался в нём, эдаком плюшевом мишке. Похабная ухмылка никак не желала сходить с лица пару минут. А после всё же сменилась слегка ироничной. И, маг бы в жизни не признался, очень тёплой. Да хоть зайчиком, если попросят.  


***

  
Знакомое сияние радовало глаз, помогало отвлечься. Гаррет с удивлением обнаружил, что успокоился по-настоящему только тогда, когда неведомый Господин втянул его в комнату. Облегчённо выдохнул, радуясь тому, что опускается на тёплую шкуру: ноги не держали. Хоуку казалось, из него просто вытащили разом все кости, и теперь он просто расползётся безвольной липкой массой по полу.   
  
Словно чувствуя его настроение, Призрак опустился рядом, чуть позади. Ладони почти нежно легли на плечи, немного поглаживая. Маг выдохнул, почти заскулив: ощущения были волшебными. От сведённых мышц то и дело бежали колкие мурашки, заставлявшие подрагивать. Гаррет чувствовал себя безвольной пушинкой: куда подуешь, туда и полетит.   
  
Очнулся он только тогда, когда чуть обветренные, потрескавшиеся губы коснулись плеча, проводя дорожку к шее. Призрак, нежничая, провёл носом по чужой шее, что-то проурчав под нос. Видимо, тоже соскучился. От чего-то эта мысль заставила содрогнуться. Дрожь была приятной. Это как окунуться в горячую воду после того, как целый день провёл на морозе. Удивительное ощущение. И прикосновения такие… волнующие. Обжигающие. Совсем как лириум.   
  
Маг задышал чаще, быстро сглотнул. Дико мешалась маска, а руки затекли. Кляп невообразимо мешался, так что губы уже болели. Но всё тело почему-то чувствовало расслабленную пустоту, хотелось откинуться назад, чтобы Призрак больше не смог дразниться, но вроде бы мягкая хватка на предплечье предупреждала. А Хоук ещё не настолько растерял мозги.  
  
Весь этот массаж, вроде бы, должен был возбуждать. Но вызывал только ощущение покоя. Дома. Немного не то чувство, которое обычно вызывает клиент. И уже тем более лишним было желание обнять эльфа, зевнув, уткнуться в шею, вдыхая…  
  
Призрак чуть сильнее навалился, прикусывая кожу на шее. Уже не так мягко, но ещё и не страстно. Дразнился, зная, что Хоук ничего не сможет поделать. Гаррет недоумённо крякнул, попытался нахмуриться, осознавая, что его Призрак совсем изменился. Нет, это был всё ещё он, но… куда-то делась злость, исчезло отвращение, пропало злое смущение на грани бессилия. Эльф хотел этого. Хотел нежно касаться кончиками пальцев кожи, рисовать неведомые узоры напротив сердца. И, может, хотел прижаться ближе, зевая, обнять и проспать всю ночь, не вздрагивая от приблудших кошмаров. Хоук дёргается, пытаясь удержаться, не сгинуть в омуте чужих чувств.   
  
А потом Призрак опускает руку ниже и начинает что-то мурлыкать себе под нос. Гаррета кидает в жар. И не впервые уже он жалеет, что рот закрывает дурацкий кляп.  
  
Магу было жарко, дыхание стало каким-то хриплым, а мышцы напряглись, то и дело дёргаясь, Хоук не мог их контролировать. Гаррет уже даже не мог понять, где его чувства, а где чужие. Это ведь не он сейчас наслаждался сильным, поджарым телом, которое дрожит в руках, словно в лихорадке. И вовсе не он хотел впиться зубами в такую притягательную шею, оставляя метку. И острое сожаление – нельзя, «он» ведь простой клиент.  
  
Кончая, Гаррет чувствует, что сила немного вырывается из-под контроля. И маг не уверен, что ничего не поломал. Впрочем, его Призрак, который, к слову, тоже тяжело дышит и мелко дрожит, ничего не замечает.  
  
В отличие от Хоука, только сейчас различившего голые руки на своих плечах. Он так сильно соскучился, что не заметил, как его Призрак потерял часть своей брони. Эта мысль вызывала бы улыбку. Если бы он мог двигать губами.  
  
На краю сознания пульсирует другая, более важная мысль: свет, исходящий от его Господина… он слишком похож на другой. И одновременно – совсем не похож. Тот свет холодный, опасный. Мёртвый. Этот нет. Призрак мягок, от него веет теплом. Но главное не это. Главное – он живой.  
  
На этот раз Гаррета не прогоняют. Призрак сопит, устроив голову на коленях мага, пока, как кажется Гаррету, не наступает утро. Маг не чувствует рук и не думает ,что сможет встать с первого раза. Он очень устал, кажется, вот-вот вырубится, а челюсть просто свело. Но это почему-то кажется меньшим из зол. Почему—то Хоук думает, что это первая из многих ночей, когда его эльф нормально выспался.  
  
Всё же нехороший это инстинкт, думает маг. Стоит кому-то понравиться и всё – режим наседки активируется автоматически. Не то, Чтобы Хоук был против.


	8. Глава 7. Эксперименты и образцы

_Удачник от неудачника_  
отличается числом попыток.  
 **Милена Яцкевич**

Иногда Хоуку хотелось прийти к Наместнику и хорошенько его встряхнуть. Почему он всё ещё занимал свой пост, а не болтался в петле, маг не знал. И, честно говоря, не хотел знать. У него слабая нервная система, он не выдержал бы таких потрясений.

Гаррет твёрдо решил выяснить, откуда брались те самые монстры, встретившиеся ему на Глубинных Тропах, но привлекать внимание он не собирался. А потому просто прошёлся по Нижнему Городу и Клоаке. Оказалось, таинственный кукловод этого спектакля подумал о том же: кто хватится жителей трущоб? Кому есть дело до пары пропавших эльфов?

Вот только исчезновений было намного больше. И Хоук с ужасом представлял, сколько их на самом деле, ведь сам он едва смог узнать о сотне.

Эльфы и, иногда, люди пропадали средь бела дня. К каждому подходил богато одетый человек, предлагал заработать. Может, обещал что-то. Что-то важное. Гаррет не хотел представлять: у всех свои тайны. И свои мечты. Кто он такой, чтобы осуждать чужой выбор?

Тревожный червячок беспокойства настиг мага только через пару дней, когда от обилия различных историй начало рябить перед глазами. Работяга, любящий муж, отец, который зашивался на трёх работах… все как один здоровые, пусть и несколько истощённые. И каждый, кого маг спрашивал, смотрел с такой надеждой… Гаррет просто не мог рассказать, что произошло с их близкими. И, поставив себя на их место, понял, что знать бы не хотел. Слишком больно, слишком тяжело.

Пребывая в некотором смятении, Гаррет всё никак не мог отделаться от желания стиснуть зубы и скривиться. Уж очень мало информации ему дали эти истории. И чересчур много эмоций. Хоук готов был выцарапать себе глаза, чтобы картины не вставали перед взором ночами.

А потом пришли путанные, липкие сны, навеваемые Духами Тени. Вот он стоит посреди площади, ожидая кого-то. Вот к нему подходит богато одетый мужчина, протягивает руку, но не касается. Изучает. От его взгляда становится трудно дышать, хочется отвернуться, уйти, но ноги почему-то не слушаются. Человек просит о чём-то, но одурманенный мозг не понимает. И не поймёт уже – в следующий миг он делает шаг вперёд, а дальше только жалящая тьма и тихая песня. И единственное желание, которое постепенно вытеснит все остальные: содрать кожу, вытащить внутренности наружу. Лишь бы эта мелодия исчезла. Но она не исчезает. И сознание постепенно растворяется в ней.

Хоук каждый раз просыпался от падения. Оказываясь, словно мумия, завёрнутым в простыню, он жадно хватал ртом воздух. И, неуклюже поднявшись, плёлся к бочке с водой – освежиться. Он не знал, кто посылал эти видения. Может, души тех несчастных, может, проворные Демоны Тени. Ответа у мага не было, но он ему и не был нужен. Гаррет и так уже знал достаточно: последним, что он каждый раз видел перед пробуждением, был чужой взгляд. Тяжёлый, нарочито ласковый, жестокий взгляд. Он лишал воли, душил, но странным образом притягивал. И каждый раз, просыпаясь, Хоук чувствовал этот взгляд на своей коже, будто это его там препарировал этот долбанный магистр. Магистр…

Подавившись водой, Гаррет торопливо откашлялся и, едва натянув своё обычное облачение, рванул к Андерсу. И как он мог забыть про ту записку? Ответ напрашивался сам собой: Тропы, Скверна, Карвер…

До Целителя Гаррет добрался в считанные минуты, по счастью, Андерс ещё (уже?!) не ложился. И как раз работал со странными символами, похожими на те, что были в записке.

\- Хоук? – Одержимый удивлённо приподнял брови, не вполне понимая, приглючился ему друг или действительно, задыхаясь, оказался в его обители перед рассветом. И с каждой секундой склонялся к мысли о галлюцинациях. Потому что… ну, это же Хоук.

Вот только видение оказалось упёртым и исчезать не желало, вместо этого требуя ответа по тевинтерским запискам.

Встряхнув головой, Андерс уже практически смирился с тем, что ему пора прекращаться так вот засиживаться. И заговорил:

\- В основном, там нет ничего интересного. Обычный договор о поставке. Что-то вроде расписки: всё оплачено, выдать без заминок… одно только странно, - целитель потёр лоб, стараясь не слишком отвлекаться на Справедливость. За последние годы дух окончательно обустроился в его теле и теперь требовал соблюдать хоть какой-то режим, чем вызывал приступы мигрени. Но сейчас Андерса больше заботили странные закорючки. – В записке упоминается какой-то объект. Не знаю, что означает это слово, его нет ни в одной из моих книг, а в них есть даже описания некоторых ритуалов… одно только я знаю: это и есть предмет, для которого этому магистру понадобился лириум. Зачем вообще?..

Целитель замер, переведя поражённый взгляд на Хоука. У обоих перед глазами пронеслась одна и та же картина: безумные светлячки, покрытые с ног до головы странными шрамами. Светлячки, легонько вызванивающие смутно знакомую мелодию. Примерно ту же, что пробудилась, стоило Гаррету поцарапаться. Да и, если подумать, кто кроме тевинтерского магистра, без страха расхаживавшего почти по самой Церкви Кирквола, мог бы похищать жителей города в таком количестве? При всём равнодушии Наместника, он должен был провести хотя бы формальное расследование. А значит, Гаррету не показалось: отдавать Данариусу те ящики было огромной ошибкой.

***

  
Кирквол был огромен, но вот Верхний город едва ли охватывал треть его территории. Так что выяснить, где жил Данариус было проще, чем Хоук ожидал. Всего-то и надо было принести Наместнику бутылочку крепкого вина, да послушать его пьяное бормотание пару часов. Наместник сдал магистра с потрохами, выдав даже пару его складов за чертой города. Маг сделал мысленную заметку проверить их позже, если ничего не найдёт в особняке. Что-то подсказывало, Данариус свои эксперименты прятать не будет. И от этих мыслей по спине пробегали противные мурашки.

Но случай убедиться во всём этом лично у мага появился нескоро. Оказывается, если ты вхож к Наместнику и выпивал с ним пару раз, фамильный особняк могут вернуть почти даром, рассыпаясь в комплементах. Хоук стискивал зубы и улыбался через силу. И мама, и Гамлен были рады возвращению их дома. И Гаррет просто не смог отложить переезд в долгий ящик. Тем более, особняк магистра был совсем недалеко, буквально в паре кварталов.

И всё же каждый день промедления отдавался горечью, а оставшееся время отмерялось ударами сердца. Не самое приятное чувство. И даже встречи с его Призраком никак не помогали расслабиться. Хорошо ещё, эльф сам был чем-то озабочен и не замечал чужого напряжения. Гаррет со страхом представлял, что будет, если в следующий раз он будет более внимательным. Но время шло, а ничего не менялось. Если не считать того, что Гаррет, наконец, смог подобраться к зловещему особняку.

Данариуса нечасто можно было увидеть где-то кроме своих апартаментов. Обычно магистр брезговал обществом обычных людей, но раз в две недели, когда в порт приходили корабли из Тевинтера, пропадал почти на день. И даже не оставлял охрану рядом с особняком. Прекрасный шанс, чтобы посмотреть, что же магистр держит в своём подвале. Осталось только определиться с ловушками. Слишком уж привлекательная и лёгкая добыча. Очередная «непыльная работёнка». У Гаррета ещё не до конца зажили последствия последней.

Впрочем, Гаррета не встретили никак. Не было ни одержимых, ни выводка драконов, даже оповещавших или смертельных заклятий не нашлось. Происходящее казалось идеальной ловушкой, которую Хоук сам же и запер на замок, прошмыгнув внутрь. Наверное, именно поэтому маг двигался предельно осторожно, вздрагивая от каждого дуновения ветра.

Ничего подозрительного, впрочем, он не нашёл. Обычный особняк. Обычный мрачный особняк, напичканный какими-то тошнотворными приспособлениями и гравюрами. Но, в конце концов, чего ещё можно ожидать от магистра из Тевинтера?!

Гаррет уже почти уверился в том, что начать нужно было со складов, когда заметил слегка искрившуюся дверь. Ухмыльнувшись, маг решил, что нашёл, что искал.

Дверь поддалась не сразу. Хоуку пришлось попотеть, чтобы открыть её. Сначала маг опытным путём установил, что при соприкосновении с ней можно испепелиться (всё равно Гаррету никогда не нравился тот кинжал), потом понял, что на попытку снять защиту дверь тоже реагирует своеобразно (Хоук едва успел увернуться от странных побегов, вознамерившихся его придушить). Чтобы подобрать ключик к сердцу этой неприступной штуковины, пришлось изрядно поднапрячься и даже заглянуть в пару книжек, лежавших тут же, на каком-то столике.

Дверь отворилась с тихим, каким-то даже зловещим скрипом. Маг мужественно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и мысленно простился со всеми. Мало ли, что там приготовил для незваных гостей этот больной на голову… магистр.

Вопреки ожиданиям, приготовлена была только лестница, погружённая во тьму. Хоук трижды перепроверял каждый пролёт, каждую ступеньку, но не обнаружил даже заклятья-ловушки. И это не могло не настораживать.

Только последняя ступенька обещала сжечь того, кто на неё наступит, но Гаррет решил не изобретать ничего нового и просто спрыгнул. Кто же знал, что пол окажется немного дальше, чем маг себе представлял?!

Ладони немного саднило от удара о твёрдую поверхность, но и только, не таким уж сильным было столкновение. А царапины уже начали затягиваться. Мимолётно подумал, что похож на кота, который приземляется на лапы. Да и любовь к молоку опять же…

Лишние мысли всё никак не желали изгоняться, маг даже догадывался почему: он оказался в лаборатории. И, судя по тому, что видел, магистр Данариус совсем спятил.

Помещение было большим. По центру стоял… то ли стол, то ли кушетка, из тех, что обычно используют целители. Только кожаные браслеты по краям навевали какие-то смутные подозрения.

Книги валялись тут же, на полу, образуя некие корявые башни. И это было странно: весь особняк так и дышал педантичностью. Кроме этого зала.

Само помещение освещалось тем же холодным голубоватым светом, что и «светлячки». Свет шёл по стенам, образуя почти замкнутую фигуру. Подойдя ближе, маг понял, что сверкают странные колбы, где…

Хоук отшатнулся, едва не cвалив одну из книжных башенок. Сердце гулко колотилось в груди. В колбах застыли те же светлячки. Широко распахнутые глаза, в которых застыл ужас, смотрели в никуда. Маг почти готов был поклясться: несчастные видели Тень. Тела их застыли, сведённые судорогой, Хоук даже не был уверен, живы ли они.  
Судорожно выдохнув, Гаррет направился к другому столу – точно столу, безо всяких изысков, эту конструкцию можно было назвать тремя сколоченными досками. Там лежали странного вида свитки. Естественно, написанные на том же языке, что и записка. Маг, конечно же, не понял ни слова. Но здесь были рисунки. И всё становилось ясным без слов.

Задумчиво вернувшись взглядом к наручникам, маг поморщился. Он почти в деталях мог представить, как несчастных приковывали, а после вырезали на коже странные узоры, выливая на порезы лириум.

У входа послышался странный шорох. Вскинув голову, Хоук встретился с чьими-то зелёными глазами. Серебряные волосы едва прикрывали остроконечные уши. Ладони существа вспыхнули голубоватым светом, который постепенно охватывал всё его тело. Гаррет сглотнул. Это существо не было безумным. Ни капли.

 _«…выдершшшшшшшал только один…»_  



	9. Глава 8. Призрак

  
_Случайностей не существует —_  
все на этом свете либо испытание,  
либо наказание, либо награда, либо предвестие.  
**Вольтер**  


Иногда Гаррету казалось, что вся его жизнь – какая-то идиотская, долбанная сказка, написанная чокнутым злобным гением, как раз сейчас вздумавшим ввести очередного героя. Загадочное, странное существо, облачённое в лёгкий кожаный, почти ничего не скрывавший доспех, чья кожа была покрыта старыми шрамами, так похожими на те клейма, украшавшие потерявших рассудок марионеток.

Маг замер, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в посох, будучи не в силах оторвать взгляда от сверкавших в темноте клейм: сначала ему показалось: нанесены на тонкую, полупрозрачную кожу они были беспорядочно, точно повторяли выверенные удары плетьми. Но нет, чем больше Хоук смотрел, тем отчётливей понимал, насколько извращённым художником был Данариус, попросту рисовавший на эльфе, как на холсте. Красивом эльфе. 

Гаррет, должно быть, от шока, шёл по пути наименьшего сопротивления: попросту пялился на зловеще освещавшуюся во мраке фигуру, с удивлением отмечая, насколько эльф был не похож на застывших «светлячков»: его тело было поджарым, закалённым, явно тренированным. И это очень не нравилось магу. Радовало одно – застывшее перед Хоуком существо, казалось, было удивлено не меньше мага: тёмные брови взлетели вверх, теряясь в волосах, а рука, лихорадочно вцепившаяся в меч, застыла. Но всё же, в отличие от Хоука, отмирал эльф намного быстрее. 

Движения его были быстры, Гаррет не мог понять, как этому сверкавшему, точно какой-то маяк, существу удавалось двигаться так незаметно, быстро и бесшумно. Всё было так просто... почти как удары собственного сердца, гнавшего проклятую кровь по венам.

Раз – и всполохи клейм смазались, будто ветер подул на незаконченную картину. Быстры прыжок вниз, приземление – почти вплотную к магу.

Два – и огромный, почти в рост эльфа, меч оказался совсем рядом, задев кожу на шее. Боли Гаррет почувствовать не успел, лишь отшатнулся по инерции, вскинув руку с зажатым в ней посохом вверх, защищаясь. На лице эльфа отразилась гримаса раздражения, очевидно, он хотел разобраться со вторженцем поскорее и вернуться, наконец, к своим делам. Маг ему этого позволять не собирался.

Три – и Хоук всё же соизволил вспомнить, что, как никак, Сила тут именно у него. Но почему-то особого впечатления на странного эльфа она не произвела: того едва ли заметно затормозил обрушившийся град молний, а быстро пущенные вдогонку чары льда – едва ли затормозили. 

Хоук скорее услышал, чем почувствовал, что его отбросило на одну из освещавших помещение колб. Стекло треснуло, но не разбилось, уже легче – проверять, живы ли неудачные копии времени у Гаррета не было.

Быстро оттолкнувшись, маг кинулся на эльфа. Лишь потом пришло осознание, что тому лишь нечто подобное и было нужно: скорость движений никак не забирала у ударов эльфа силу. Хоук едва успевал уворачиваться, подставив вместо собственной шеи посох. Но долго это не могло продолжаться: эльф ещё даже не запыхался, а Гаррет успел обзавестись парой неприятных глубоких царапин. Лихорадочно соображавший мозг кипел.

Сыпавшиеся удары, несмотря на быстроту и силу, были выверенными, отточенными, словно это существо уже много раз так вот легко выбивало из не слишком сообразительного мага дух. И, уж точно, намерения разойтись полюбовно, в противнике не было ни чуть. Хоук даже засомневался, осознавало ли это существо происходившее или же просто слепо следовало приказу защищать это место от посторонних. И сразу же, точно в назидание, получил ощутимый тычок под рёбра. Согнувшись было, маг всё же смог увернуться от следовавшего за первым удара и толкнуть эльфа назад, прямо на пыточный стол.

Магу просто повезло – он успел заметить промелькнувшие на лице стража ужас вперемешку с отвращением. Он дёрнулся в сторону, спеша прервать контакт. Эльф отвлёкся, здесь не было никакой заслуги Хоука, не случись этого, его голова давно бы покатилась уже по полу, а кровь, заливала бы старинные книги. Но и эльф также застал его врасплох. Калечное самомнение успокоено заворчало. С Гарретом такое случалось: порой, во время очередной заварушки, он мог думать хоть о предстоявшей взбучке за порванную рубаху от матушки, но только не о том, что творил. И выезжал на чистом наитии – телу было лучше знать, что делать, сознание только мешало.  
Вот и сейчас, сделав быстры рывок вперёд, маг прижал дёрнувшегося эльфа к столу, от которого тот отскочил пару секунд назад, посохом придавив горло, нашарил один из свисавших почти до пола открытых наручников и приковал дёрнувшегося вперёд эльфа. Только отскочить не успел: противник быстро, мрачно сверкнув глазами, выбросил руку с мечом вперёд, задевая бок Гаррета.  
Маг поспешно отскочил, прижимая рану ладонью и, пока эльф не освободился, кинулся прочь, снеся по дороге пару книжных башен.

Лишь на улице он позволил себе, выдохнув, облокотиться о стену примыкавшего дома и сползти по ней вниз, торопливо и неаккуратно заживляя рану. Хоук не был целителем, а потому чувствовал себя просто отвратно. Но всё же пожалеть себя он мог и в другом, более безопасном месте.  
Оттолкнувшись, Гаррет с трудом поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, направился домой, обдумывая, вызвать Андерса сейчас или же подождать до утра.

***

До дома без приключений маг так и не добрался. Кто бы мог подумать, что в спокойном и тихом Верхнем городе будет орудовать шайка каких-то странно одетых воров? Уж явно не Хоук, практически ежедневно слушавший сетования Авелин на участившиеся случаи ночных беспорядков.

Погрузившийся в сладкие мысли о приближавшейся кровати, Гаррет пропустил момент, когда на него напали, огрев чем-то тяжёлым по макушке. Для бедной черепушки день оказался чересчур насыщенным, а потому маг потерял сознание, пожалуй, даже на пару минут. Как раз хватило времени мешком повалиться на вымощенную булыжником улочку, разбить бровь и остаться без посоха и кошелька. Большего сделать склонившийся над Хоуком неприятного вида мужчина с козьей бородкой не успел: дезориентированные маги редко были способны сдерживать свои порывы.

Бородатенький так и застыл, замороженный, а кинувшиеся к _оказывается живому, твари,_ Гаррету, вознамерились всё же оборвать его трудную жизнь. Но к тому времени, как до него всё же добрались, маг сумел немного прийти в себя. И порядком разозлиться. 

Поднявшись на ноги и забыв на время о собственных ранах, Хоук удачно оказался рядом с какой-то декоративной колонной, на которую, собственно, с удобством и облокотился. Пора была восстановить уверенность в собственных силах, подспудно доказав зарвавшимся людишкам, что маг, даже лишившись посоха, вполне способен превратить их жизнь в кошмар.

Гаррет оглушил одного, ещё трое любезно вознамерились пощекотать его за это в благодарность своими кинжалами. Их маг тоже предпочёл лишить сознания, отправив в недолгий полёт, чтоб под ногами не мешались. Но остальных всё же было чересчур много: если Хоука не обманывало расплывавшееся зрение, где-то десяток. Парочка тут же попыталась слиться с окружением, явно вознамерившись то ли позвать на помощь, то ли подобраться поближе, то ли просто свалить. Но маг всё же решил не рисковать и заморозил их во избежание. Оставшиеся как раз кинулись вперёд, попав под любимый арсенал Гаррета. Нет, конечно, маг мог – а главное умел – драться и кулаками, и мечом, даже пару раз попадал в цель из лука, но сейчас ему больше хотелось выжить, чем покрасоваться. Потому, наверное, он без жалости перешагнул через несколько прожаренных членов банды, на ходу сочиняя письмо для Авелин и подбирая свои вещи.

Потасовка помогла отвести душу, но прибавила проблем с самочувствием: рассечённой бровью и шишкой на голове, каким бы сильным магом Хоук ни был, отделаться не получилось. Рёбра нещадно ныли, костяшки неведомым образом оказались сбиты, но хуже всего, бедро пронзало сильной болью при попытке сделать и пару шагов – какой-то умник задел-таки кинжалом. Теперь оставалось надеяться, что не отравленным. И всё же добраться до особняка у Гаррета вышло, пускай и с трудом.

Первым делом маг добрался до своих запасов исцеляющего, а уже потом, охая и шипя сквозь зубы (до конца зелья не справлялись, но и от уже выпитого в глазах сверкали звёздочки, так что говорить, даже думать о новой порции не хотелось), устроился за столом, выписывая послания: одно для Авелин, другое для Андерса. И если написать первое в несколько игривой и непринуждённой форме ( _Когда их всё же прищучишь, красавица, стряси с них пару золотых мне на новый плащ, а то совсем кровью запачкали, представляешь?_ ), то второе вышло совсем сухим: всего пара строк с просьбой явиться утром.

Ну а дальше предстояло самое тяжёлое: прошмыгнуть в комнату мимо чутко спавшей матери и не попасться ей на глаза в, слабо сказано, неподобающем, растрёпанном виде. Но кем бы был Гаррет, если бы не умел возвращаться домой, незаметно от родителей?

Устраиваясь в постели получасом позже, Хоук заснул, едва голова коснулась подушки.

***

Утро наступило непозволительно быстро. Гаррету казалось, он только прикрыл глаза на пару минут, а тут его уже трясёт за плечо рука одного настойчивого одержимого духом Мести мага, но, когда раздражённый Хоук всё же удосужился приоткрыть один глаз, чтобы объяснить Андерсу, что значит фраза «загляни после полудня», ударивший по этому самому глазу солнечный зайчик прозрачно намекнул: полдень уже наступил.

Застонав, Гаррет предпочёл уткнуться носом в подушку. Голова нещадно трещала, будто кто-то не особо умный просто со всей силы опускал на неё каменную глыбу с разной периодичностью. Любое движение, даже попытка пошевелить рукой, аукалось жуткой, ноющей болью во всём теле. Дышать тоже было трудно, как будто тот странный седой эльф ночью явился в особняк и от души приложил несчастного ещё пару раз. Но, судя по осуждавшему взгляду Андерса, ничего подобного не происходило, хотя сам целитель был не прочь всыпать ему как следовало.

Одним словом – давно магу так плохо не было, даже учитывая все его попойки. И уж точно, после попойки его ждали головомойка и исцелявший эликсир от похмелья, а вовсе не полный осмотр, спектр почти всех известных целителю чар и всё та же тупая головная боль.

– Постарайся сегодня обойтись без лишних нагрузок, – поджав губы напоследок произнёс Андерс, прежде чем покинуть комнату друга. А тот, лишь угукнув в ответ, постарался затеряться среди одеяла и подушек, намереваясь последовать совету. Конечно же, ничего из этого не вышло.

Пару часов спустя, когда Гаррет почти поверил в то, что Создатель всё же его любит, в комнату тихонько зашла Орана с посланием, пропахшим дешёвыми духами и выпивкой. 

От того, чтобы завыть, пожёвывая подушку, Хоука не останавливало ничто – это было попросту нечестно! Да и, строго говоря, единственным, на что сейчас маг был способен, даже в руках своего «господина» – это быстро заснуть и не откликаться пару дней. Да и...

Вздохнув, Гаррет всё же собрался, попеременно стискивая зубы, чтобы не позволить шипению стать слишком уж громким. Двигался он медленно, без привычного задора, а в глазах ничего не читалось. Впрочем, на это было плевать как довольной Лусине, так и отстранённому слуге, дожидавшемуся его снаружи, у самых дверей борделя.

Подойдя к нему, Хоук нерешительно потоптался, не зная, как произнести то, что хотел. Хоть он и выпил кучу исцеляющих, а Андерс знатно поколдовал, мышцы, должно быть вчера неслабо потянутые, всё ещё не желали долго находиться в неестественном положении. Седоволосый кошмар, наверное, больше всего любил неожиданные удары. Думать о том, что, возможно, бренная тушка одного самоуверенного мага прошлым вечером, как минимум, могла обзавестись парой ненужных отверстий, не хотелось. 

Слуга, пока Хоук мялся, успел натянуть ему на глаза повязку и теперь ожидал, пока к нему повернутся спиной. 

– Можно... – Гаррет откашлялся, кривясь от собственного голоса и просящего тона, будто уговаривал родителей не давать новое противное лекарство. – Может, сегодня так?

Он поднял сложенные руки перед собой, ожидая отказа, но вместо этого ощутил трение знакомой верёвки, которую, с особым усердием, завязывал его проводник.

В экипаже Хоук оказался уже через пару минут, очевидно, сегодня Призрак был не в духе. Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, маг задумался произошедшем накануне.

 _Он всё время пытался добраться до моей груди, но не мечом, а своей рукой,_ – Гаррет поморщился от боли: следов не осталось, лишь шрамов прибавилось, но тело всё равно ныло. Магу казалось, воин, защищавший тайник Данариуса, был ему до боли знаком. И, конечно же, самое время думать о таком, будучи беспомощно связанным, ехать прямиком в лапы этому «кому-то»...

 _Это странно, тот, кто заказывает себе утешение в «Розе», вряд ли – всего лишь бездумная марионетка того магистра..._ – Хоук поджал губы, сдерживая раздражение, укрывая за ним беспокойство. Справиться с воином, покрытым клеймами лириума, без посоха и брони, со связанными руками и закрытыми глазами... не то, чтобы маг не был самоуверен, но да, его терзали смутные сомнения.

 _И всё же, он должен был меня узнать... это ловушка?_ – Гаррет дёрнулся как раз в тот момент, когда экипаж остановился. Почти дружеская встреча с чем-то твёрдым отрезвила. Главное – он знал, что его могло ждать. А странная сила, позволявшая видеть и с повязкой, наверняка, выручит. Должна.

Но дорога до покоев всё равно показалась слишком долгой, но, вместе с тем, стук в дверь раздался слишком рано. Хоук поймал себя на простой мысли: расслабиться не получалось, тело, и так не слишком хорошо себя ощущавшее, вовсе взорвалось болью, он с трудом устоял, не сгибаясь. 

Дверь открылась через пару минут. Даже не открылась – распахнулась, едва не ударившись о стену. 

Призрак был странно взбудоражен, Гаррет чувствовал исходившие от него неровные, но частые всполохи эмоций. Голубоватое сияние то вспыхивало ярче, то почти потухало. Этот цвет... после вчерашнего вечера он ассоциировался у мага лишь с тем самым воином, что если это ловушка? Никто ведь не знал, где он находится...

Потоптавшись на пороге пару лишних секунд, Хоук всё же зашёл внутрь, полностью сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях. В комнате кроме них с Призраком никого больше не было. Почему-то это не успокаивало. 

Призрак же вёл себя как никогда раньше холодно, почти равнодушно. Прятался опять за отчуждённостью. Подойдя ближе, он легко коснулся чужой шеи двумя пальцами, спустился ниже, к ключицам, а после – замер на месте, где билось чужое сердце. Гаррет вздрогнул, когда кожи коснулась вся ладонь. Во-первых, это было довольно прохладно, а во-вторых... на миг Хоуку показалось, что чужие ногти царапают плоть, надавливая всё сильнее, пожелав добраться до сердца естественным путём. 

Но нет – ладонь расслабленно лежала на груди, напротив сердца, будто успокаивая своего господина. Гаррет выдохнул, расслабляясь: если бы его хотели убить, уже бы это сделали. Но спокойствие длилось недолго.

Неожиданно – словно вспугнувшаяся от какого-то резкого движения или звука птица – Призрак поднял другую руку, хватая за отросшие пряди на затылке, резко дёрнул, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, напоминая, кто здесь был Хозяином. Слово неприятно царапнуло сознание, но понять свою реакцию не вышло. Гаррет нахмурился, пытаясь почти угадать, что за чувства двигали его Призраком, но тот закрылся слишком плотно, не пропуская практически ничего.

Призрак был зол. Кто-то – и это явно была не вызванная им самим игрушка – явно насолил ему. И теперь эльф раздумывал, что бы ему сделать, дабы успокоиться. Не сказать, что это придавало спокойствия уже магу, хоть тот и решил, что ему ничего не грозит.

Вторая рука соскользнула ниже, почти не отрываясь от груди. Пройдясь по бокам, холодно огладила кожу, скользнула к бедру, как назло, пострадавшему вчера, с силой сжимая. Было не слишком приятно. Должно быть, даже весь целительный арсенал не смог залечить без следа ножевое ранение, а может, лезвие всё же было отравленным... Но взвыл от боли Гаррет даже сквозь кляп довольно громко и убедительно. Настолько, что Хозяин, упивавшийся происходившим, даже отпрянул. Странное смятение, охватившее его, было настолько не к месту, что Хоук даже обиженно дёрнулся, чуть слышно сопя, точно говоря: 

– Это просто свинство, куда же ты, Господин? – даже в собственных мыслях голос был ехидным, сложно представить, что эльф мог этого не заметить. Выдохнув, маг приготовился получить по шее, но нет. Призрак скользнул ниже, прижимаясь почти вплотную. Его тело всё ещё было скрыто за слоями ткани, но Хоук всё равно ощущал чужой жар. 

– Тебе нужно быть осторожней, – хриплый шёпот коснулся уха, опаляя его жаром. Гаррет довольно кивнул, отступая. Этот вечер был достаточно холодным, чтобы проводить его на шкуре.

– Нетерпеливый, – Призрак фыркнул, но более никак не пытался остановить мага, пока тот не уселся на постели, устраиваясь удобнее. 

Эльф коснулся чужой груди вновь, отстраняясь. Хоуку казалось, по нему скользнул оценивающий всё ещё холодный взгляд. Медленно, точно борясь с собой, Призрак дотронулся до колючей щеки самыми кончиками пальцев, изучая, двинулся дальше к губам. Почувствовав чужое дыхание, Гаррет понял, насколько его раздражал кляп мага – настолько же, насколько самого Хоука. Но снять его он так и не попытался. Обречённый вздох не остался не замеченным – тихо рассмеявшись, эльф уронил голову на чужое плечо, но смех его быстро смолк, оставив после себя какую-то неправильную тишину. Маг с удивлением понял, что эльф был разбит не меньше, чем он сам.

Впрочем, только Гаррет дёрнулся, сам ещё не понимая зачем – притянуть ближе? утешить? Глупо... – как Призрак отмер, вздрогнув, чуть отстранился, удобнее устраиваясь на чужих коленях.

– Поднимись выше, – скомандовал он, не терпящим возражений тоном. Вернувшаяся злость сквозила в каждом движении, особенно сильно, когда он, пройдясь по рукам мага от локтей к запястьям, ласково огладив напряжённые мышцы, привязал их у Хоука над головой. Мышцы разом заныли, но обращать внимания на это смысла не было.

Призрак вновь дёрнул чужие волосы, вынуждая поднять подбородок выше. Ледяные пальцы дотронулись до шеи, сдавливая. Гаррет судорожно всхлипнул, в жадной попытке вдохнуть, но не выходило – чужая хватка была слишком сильной. 

Рядом с рукой, перекрывшей доступ к воздуху, опустились горячие сухие губы. Эльф спускался ниже, останавившись у бившегося в агонии сердца, довольно выдохнул, втягивая в рот сосок, играясь с ним, поглаживая самым кончиком языка.

Тело невольно дёрнулось, пытаясь освободиться. Призрак, Гаррет чувствовал, довольно улыбнулся, отстраняясь, позволил ему сделать вдох, а после вновь сжал пальцы. Правая рука спустилась ниже, поглаживая напрягшийся живот и бока. Словно в трансе, эльф опустился ближе к чужому плечу, громко вдыхая. Дотронулся кончиком носа до плеча, ведя выше, возвращаясь к уху, жадно вдыхая запах волос, сдавливая горло сильнее. Хоук отстранённо подумал: останутся синяки.

Где-то вдалеке сам собой вспыхнул камин, маг переставал себя контролировать.

Руки дёрнулись в попытке освободиться – не вышло. Но прохладная, чуть отогревшаяся ладонь наконец соскользнула, освободив шею. Пальцы сползли к простым штанам, борясь с завязками. Пульс в ушах заглушал все прочие звуки. Хоук замер, сильно дрожа. 

Чужой стон звучал почти с облегчением, ладони с силой вцепились плечи, надёжно фиксируя. Ногти впились в кожу, но злого умысла или желания навредить в этом движении не было.

Эльф двигался медленно, размеренно, сжимался, заставляя мага дрожать от желания получить что-то большее. Чужое наслаждение проникало внутрь по капле. Восторг, почти эйфория затапливали сознание, мешая дышать, сдавливали горло, как совсем недавно делали холодные пальцы. 

Тяжёлое дыхание коснулось уха, лоб прислонился почти к макушке. Хоук почти чувствовал, с какой силой Призрак прикусывал губы, каждый раз, когда впивался в плечи, чтобы дёрнуть на себя. Пробуя, маг освободил собственные чувства: жар, нетерпение, непонятно откуда взявшуюся нежность... необходимость прижать упрямое существо ближе, перевернуть, прижимая к постели, не позволяя больше двигаться, а после спуститься ниже, стягивая одежду, опаляя мягкую, полупрозрачную кожу дыханием.

Отпустил и направил к Призраку, душа теперь уже его. Лёгкий вскрик заставил улыбнуться, прошедшая по прижавшемуся телу дрожь, вызвала собственную лихорадку. А после эльф вскрикнул громче – всхлипнул даже, дёргаясь, впившись в плечи с большей силой, делая царапины глубже.

Гаррет ослеп от вспышки, пришедшей от силуэта Призрака. Расслабленно поглаживая чужую грудь, он успокаивался, лениво слушая чужое сердце. А Хоук задыхался, ощущая чужие эмоции, втекавшие в него несдерживаемым потоком. Он не мог даже пошевелиться, лишь беспомощно дрожал. Теперь Гаррет знал про своего странного Господина немного больше: тот был раздражён каким-то своим поражением, боялся того, что ждало дальше, но главное – бесконечно сильно устал от всего происходившего, большего всего ему хотелось лишь одного – покоя, чтобы завтрашний день просто не наступал и можно было остаться в таком уютном настоящем.

 _Андерс говорил, магов обучают и не такому, они могут видеть не только эмоции, но и будущее,_ – подумал Хоук, пододвигая связанные руки так, чтобы была возможность дотронуться до чужого бока кончиками пальцев. – _Его шрамы могли просто походить на то, что я видел вчера, меня просто пытались предупредить._

Гаррет расслабленно выдохнул, улыбаясь. Он совсем не понимал, откуда могло бы взяться плохое предчувствие, заставившее повести плечами, снимая дрожь.


	10. Глава 9. Лириумный воин

  
_Каждое действие влечёт за собой_  
противодействие.  
И изменить это ещё никто не смог,   
какие бы иллюзии человека ни поглощали.   
**Азбука мирозданья**   


Наверное, самая глупая мысль, которая могла прийти в голову человека – эльфа, гнома, мага, не суть важно, кому принадлежало столь наивное и юное сознание, – это мысль о том, что не каждое затишье предвещало бурю, что иногда передышка – всего лишь удачное стечение обстоятельств. Такой невероятно глупый, самоубийственный оптимизм, как думал Гаррет, в его светлую головушку уж точно приходить не должен был. Не после всего произошедшего с момента, как его семья покинула Лотеринг. Но нет. Робкие мысли тихонько, на краю сознания, шептали своё тихое _а вдруг?_

Быть может, дело было в необычном пробуждении: проснулся Гаррет не у себя.  
Что ему снилось, маг не запомнил, в голове крутились только какие-то неясные обрывки воспоминаний, до боли напоминавшие всполохи, которыми награждали темноту «светлячки» Данариуса. Возвращаться в реальность отчаянно не хотелось, да и, если уж совсем честно, не получалось. Но совсем рядом, практически под боком, кто-то с шумом возился, очевидно, тоже пытаясь вернуть утерянный покой. Поморщившись, Хоук пошарил рукой, чтобы притянуть беспокойное тело ближе, разобраться с личностью вторженца можно было и позже, раз уж он предпочёл выспаться рядом, а не убить. Точнее, Хоук попытался это сделать: всё ещё привязанные к изголовью руки лишь дёрнулись, послав в затёкшие мышцы волну неприятных ощущений.

Мгновенно проснувшись, Гаррет протестующе замычал, продолжив дёргаться, но сделал себе лишь хуже. Маг неловко дёрнул головой, прожёвывая ругательства вместе с кляпом. Маска тут же неприятно врезалась в скулы, заставив вспомнить, что вчера от своего Призрака он так и не ушёл. Должно быть, оба устали и, вымотавшись, просто уснули, позабыв о том, что мальчиков по вызову всё же нужно отпускать восвояси. Теперь же Хоук был абсолютно беспомощен и рисковал скорее спалить особняк, чем аккуратно поджарить верёвки и уйти, не причинив никому вреда.

Но панические шевеления всё же возымели свой эффект, пусть и не тот, на который маг надеялся: его вчерашний Хозяин всё же проснулся. Гаррет почти видел, как чужая взлохмаченная макушка недовольно приподнялась над подушкой, а глаза, полусонно прикрытые, злобно стрельнули в его сторону пару мысленных проклятий. Маг хмыкнул про себя, почти умиляясь тому, как медленно просыпался его Призрак, как медленно и лениво просыпалось и его голубоватое сияние, едва заметно мерцавшее усталостью. 

Хоук приготовился ждать, пока эльф окончательно проснётся, но тот уже приходил в себя. Прохладные ладони коснулись натёршей запястья верёвки. Секунда – и руки освободились. Удивлённо выдохнув, маг осторожно проверил запястья, мысленно приготовившись к достаточно неприятным даже наощупь ранам, но пальцы смогли найти только лёгкие царапины. Гаррет хмыкнул, поблагодарив Создателя за данные им силы. 

Почти сразу запястья обожгло холодом: Призрак медленно, изучая, провёл по коже своими вечно холодными пальцами. Через пару секунд они касались уже шеи. Прикосновения были приятны, почти невесомы, и Хоук поначалу даже расслабленно подался вперёд, стараясь ощутить их в полной мере. Эльф удивлённо выдохнул, но не произнёс ни слова. Быстро отстранившись, он направился к двери, очевидно, чтобы позвать слугу. Маг, довольно откинувшись на постели, слушал, как по полу прошлёпали босые ноги. 

Естественно, его выпроводили в рекордно быстрые сроки, но на прощанье Призрак мягко, почти нежно дотронулся до его макушки, пропуская через пальцы спутавшиеся пряди.

– Спасибо, – хриплый голос эльфа был настолько тих, что Гаррет не мог положиться на собственный слух, но силуэт сверкал слишком уж благодарно, невольно смутив Хоука. 

Напоследок, словно стараясь хоть немного отплатить за что-то неведомое, Призрак снял и кляп, вырвав из груди своего ночного гостя слабый вздох.

Только в экипаже, решив окончательно подлечить запястья, Гаррет замер, почувствовав прошедшиеся по спине мурашки. Если его сила сумела исцелить запястья, которые за ночь должны были превратиться в кровавое месиво, что же произошло с шеей, где должны были остаться весьма однозначные синяки? Хоуку стало не по себе. Всё это выглядело не слишком хорошо: маги не часто шли работать в «Розу». Точнее, никогда не шли, даже идейные. Даже самый неспособный и слабый чародей всегда с лёгкостью мог найти клиентуру, пусть и не всегда легальную. Всё же в Киркволе магов было намного меньше, чем тех, кто даром не обладал. И сейчас лишь время определяло, когда же Призрака должны были посетить те же мысли. 

Гаррет фыркнул, опуская скрытое маской лицо на руки и недовольно застонал. Пора было заканчивать этот фарс. Возвращаться к неведомому господину было слишком опасно, чересчур много причин могли заставить мага находиться связанным в покоях богача. И безобидными по большей части они не были. И Хоуку не слишком хотелось выяснять, чем же для него могло закончиться следующее посещение загадочного клиента. Чувствовал: лучше этого не делать, больше не возвращаться к _своему_ загадочному Призраку.

И всё же одна только мысль оставить его, их встречи, казалась невыполнимой. Стоило магу только подумать о том, что этого эльфа коснулся бы кто-то ещё вызывала глухую ярость, Гаррет с трудом сдерживал дрожь в руках, так сильно хотелось придушить того, кто касался его эльфа, нежно проводил по щеке... _бесцеремонно опускал ладонь на макушку, вынуждал стать на колени... заламывал руки за спину или снисходительно похлопывал по спине..._

Хоук зашипел, в очередной раз впечатавшись лицом во что-то твёрдое: экипаж остановился. Маг откинулся назад, расслабленно выдохнув, он был в шаге от того, чтобы потеряться в себе.  
И всё же собственные метания были магу в радость. Уже оставшись в одиночестве стоять рядом с «Цветущей Розой», Гаррет расслабленно выдохнул. Пусть в голове у него и был кавардак, по крайней мере, новых неотложных обязательств, которые могли бы стоить магу или одному из его спутников жизни, не предвиделось. И самым страшным, что сейчас предстояло Хоуку, была необходимость придумывать, где же он провёл ночь.

***

Как оказалось, мага никто не искал, так что накиданные оправдания так и остались невостребованными. Вот только едва ли Гаррету было от этого легче.

Дома мать быстро сгребла его в объятия, прижав к себе, бормоча под нос благословения. Мрачный Андерс отвернулся, покачав головой. Хоук был бы рад, если бы именно из-за его пропажи Авелин подняла на уши половину своих подчинённых, а Варрик объявил награду за любую стоившую того информацию. Гаррет был бы рад получить свою порцию тумаков за равнодушие, за то, что не ценил близких (ведь он и правда не ценил). Ему было бы в радость, если бы всё было так просто, но нет: прошлым вечером Авелин поступило несколько сообщений о беспорядках в Эльфинаже; прибыв на место, девушка обнаружила только разворошённое жилище эльфийки. И, конечно же, как нельзя кстати пропал и сам Хоук. Вот только пленение его было добровольным.

– Надеюсь, вы не ждали, когда же я вернусь, чтобы начинать поиски? – хриплый голос мага был не злым, даже не полным азарта, всего лишь тихим, чересчур усталым. Гаррет и правда устал от всего происходившего с ним. Быть может, та седовласая ведьма его прокляла? Или дело всё в Порождениях, чья скверна просочилась, наполнив самого мага до краёв? 

– Цветочек всего-то связалась не с той компанией, дело не стоит того, чтобы ждать всесильного Хоука, – хмыкнул Варрик, со значением погладив Бьянку. – Имя Адриана тебе о чём-нибудь говорит?  
Нахмурившись, маг покачал головой, покусывая губу. Глаза на миг прикрылись. Почему-то Гаррету казалось, что эта тварь как-то связана с Данариусом.

_Может быть, потому что с его приездом в Кирквол любая дрянь оказывается связана именно с ним?_ – раздражённо поморщившись, маг поднялся.

– Мы были в подземельях и обыскали весь Нижний Город. Если это были работорговцы, они уже на полпути отсюда, – Авелин наконец заговорила, но выглядело это скорее, как отчёт начальству: руки вытянулись по швам, ладони сжались в кулаки, подбородок был поднят вверх. Возможно потом, когда Мерриль окажется в безопасности, все вспомнят о том, что всю ночь Гаррет развлекался со своим новым увлечением, но пока... пока есть дела поважнее. Все они, каждый винил себя в том, что произошло, но только Хоук мог в полной мере представить, что могло ждать эльфийку, как казалось самому магу.

– Значит осмотрим побережье. Начнём с излюбленных мест работорговцев.   
От происходившего голова шла кругом, Гаррет был бы рад, окажись всё это просто сном, плодом неуёмного детского воображения.

_Создатель, когда всё закончится, я прикончу Данариуса, кем бы он ни был, кто бы его не защищал,_ – в голове вспыхнул образ седовласого эльфа, удачного «светлячка» магистра.

***

Конечно же, на побережье эльфийки не оказалось. Равно как не было её и в лесах, поближе к сородичам, которые и пальцем бы не пошевелили, чтобы помочь ей. В мыслях Хоука то и дело мелькал одни и те же вопросы: что, если маг уже отплыл со своей новой игрушкой в Тевинтер? Что, если уже заперся в своей лаборатории, надёжно защищённый своей послушной марионеткой?

Только что Авелин с решительностью дракона направилась в катакомбы, не пожелав сидеть на месте. Понятливый Варрик пообещал приглядеть за ней, уйдя следом. Что-то подсказывало магу, Андерс остался с ним по той же причине: чтобы в случае чего остановить его безрассудство.  
И хорошо, что остался: одиночества Хоук сейчас бы не выдержал. Чувство вины сожрало бы его с потрохами. 

Равнодушно, непонятно по какому кругу осмотрев тихий, незаметный закуток побережье. Песок почти серебрился в лунном свете, волны мягко разбивались о берег. Тишина скрадывала почти все звуки, казалось, можно было услышать шум города, оставшегося вдали. 

Но почему-то Гаррет раз за разом возвращался именно сюда, чтобы обшарить закуток ещё пару раз. Уставший целитель покачал головой. Может, это всего лишь чувство вины и злость на себя, но, Андерс знал, какой силой могло обладать предчувствие магов, самому хотелось обернуться, словно за спиной был вовсе и не холм, а...

– Хоук! – крикнул целитель, подходя ближе к холму, на котором уже почти не были заметны следы ушедших товарищей.

Встрепенувшийся маг оказался рядом почти по волшебству. Донельзя похожий на собственного пса, почти принюхавшись, он вытянул руку вперёд, с удивлением отдёрнув её секундой позже. 

Целитель был осторожнее, лёгкое покалывание, почти у самой земли заставило замереть, едва погладив упругое поле, отталкивавшее ладонь. Сильная вещь.   
Хмыкнув, Андерс перевёл взгляд на Гаррета.

– Если подземелье пролегает достаточно глубоко, отсюда легко можно добраться и до троп, и до Нижнего Города, – многозначительный взгляд был встречен излишне решительным кивком Хоука. Целитель едва успел остановить руку друга, не позволив коснуться посоха, висевшего за спиной. Возможно, из них всех Андерс понимал, что происходило, лучше прочих. Он знал о Данариусе, знал о лаборатории, где Хоука едва не отправил на тот свет один из экспериментов магистра. Целитель догадывался, чего можно было ожидать от Данариуса. И Мерриль знала бы, расскажи Хоук всё, как есть. 

Взгляд мага смягчился, в нём появилась осмысленность, которой не было ещё несколько мгновений назад. Лишь тогда Андерс медленно убрал ладонь с чужого запястья, но всё же не спускал с друга напряжённого взгляда. Ох уж эти отступники! Как бы ни была сильна ненависть Одержимого к Кругу, он был благодарен за некоторые уроки. И одним из них была как раз неторопливость: поспешность могла стоить жизни, храмовники редко церемонились с теми, кто мог бы стать угрозой. В Гаррете же как ничто иное была сильна творческая жилка, он предпочитал думать над планом уже на месте. Андерсу же не улыбалось проверять, сможет ли экспромт Хоука потягаться с мудростью Данариуса. 

– Сначала нужно всё проверить, – дождавшись чужого кивка, целитель зашептал что-то себе под нос, нашарив спавшего Духа. Месть или Справедливость, разницы сейчас просто не было.

***

Подземелье, открывшиеся после снятия заклятий, было совсем не похоже на те, что Хоук уже видел. Проход узким, чтобы протиснуться, пришлось оставить добрую половину доспехов на побережье. Без брони, с которой маг уже практически сросся, он чувствовал себя неуютно. Также, как в первую встречу с Призраком, только тогда появление могущественного магистра из самого Тевинтера не угрожало его жизни и жизням его близких.

Свет пробивался откуда-то издали, должно быть, в главном зале этого тайника кто-то был. И если это были похитители Мерриль, им следовало поторопиться.

Сглотнув, Гаррет решительно сбил какой-то камешек, мешавший свободно пройти и ускорился. Позади слышалось недовольное бормотание Андерса, но маг предпочёл пропустить его предостережения мимо ушей. И зря.

Узкий коридор быстро кончился. Вначале Хоук, а затем и целитель оказались в достаточно просторной – с халупу Гамлена – пещере. Свет, . Как и предсказывал Андерс, совсем рядом был ещё один, уже более просторный проход, а рядом с ним, словно ожидавшая их, замерла молодая женщина. Тёмные волосы, едва доходившие до плеч, скрывали её лицо в тенях, но Гаррету отчего-то казалось, её истинную внешность они всё равно не увидели бы, даже будь в пещере также светло, как на побережье в солнечный день.  
Тонко вскрикнув, женщина подняла хрупкие ладони дрожавших рук, попытавшись защититься. 

– Пощадите! – дрожь в голосе была настоящей, замершая незнакомка действительно была испугана. Гаррет ей почти поверил. Если бы не скрючившаяся у стены Мерриль, он бы, пожалуй, даже предложил ей свою помощь.

– Адриана? – холодно осведомился маг, согнув руку с зажатым в ней посохом в локте, чтобы было удобнее защищаться.

Глаза перепуганной женщины блеснули, пламя в факелах заметалось, откуда бы здесь взяться ветру, казалось бы, но даже её одеяние в цвет крови колыхнулось. Хоук быстро опустил посох, дотрагиваясь концом земли, чтобы создать лёгкий щит. 

– Фенрис! – окрик Адрианы – или кого-то иного, оставленного охранять Мерриль – на этот раз был требовательным. Он заставил выступить из-за выступа, скрывавшего, должно быть, такую же каморку, уже знакомого Хоуку слугу безумного магистра. Клейма на теле эльфа вспыхнули, пройдясь почему-то и по лезвию меча, и погасли.

– Отпустите её, – тихо, опустив глаза к полу, потребовал Гаррет. Просительного в его голосе не было ничего. – Я вломился в лабораторию этого ублюдка.

– Магистр вовсе не намерен вас наказывать, – губы женщины изогнулись в доброй, почти отеческой улыбке. – Наоборот, он пожелал вас отблагодарить.

– Что? – маг невольно вскинул голову, в неверии, наконец начав понимать, насколько безумным был магистр.

– Он пожелал подарить вам такого же помощника, какого создал себе. И Фенрис, – легко, почти невесомо кивнув головой в сторону застывшего эльфа, почти промурлыкала она, легконько пнув застонавшую Мерриль. Но только в голосе промелькнули совсем другие нотки, Гаррету почему-то послышался свист плети, от которой эльф едва заметно дёрнул плечом вверх, – готов продемонстрировать вам свои навыки, чтобы вы убедились, какой пользой это для вас обернётся.  
С последним словом Адрианы, как по команде, эльф кинулся вперёд.

***

Эльф был прекрасен в своей смертоносности. Движения, быстрые, изящные, словно танцевальные, завораживали, притягивали. Раз или два Хоуку лишь чудом удавалось уйти от чужого меча и избежать поджидавших пальцев, скрытых когтистой перчаткой. Гаррет был уверен, прикажи Адриана их убить, бой бы уже закончился. И пусть думать об этом было неприятно, маг отчётливо понимал: шансов у них с Андерсом против этого безжалостного, безвольного убийцы было немного.  
– Фенрис, пошевеливайся! – эльф ненадолго сбился, отвлёкшись на окрик, почти пропустил один из ударов Гаррета.

Адриана была красивой женщиной, многие женщины и в Киркволе, и в Ферелдене многое бы отдали, чтобы выглядеть также, но в тот момент Хоук видел перед собой почему-то настоящую демоницу. Лицо искривляла гримаса отвращения, в голосе слышалось презрение, а во взгляде читались скука и разочарование. Впрочем, взгляд Фенриса был не менее красноречив: её смерть была тем, в чём эльф отчаянно нуждался.

Сам не поняв, чего стремился добиться, Гаррет быстро прижал неудачно ушедшего из-под атаки противника к стене, выбив дух сильным ударом о стену.

– Не думал, что у тебя столько хозяев, – фыркнул маг, отступив. – Или Данариус сдаёт в аренду?  
Женщина, видимо услышав его, хрипло рассмеялась. 

– У вас ещё есть силы, чтобы шутить, это похвально, – Хоук услышал хлопок в ладоши и тихий стон Андерса. Но обернуться, не подставившись, не мог.

– Фенрис! Ты разочаровываешь, после всего того, что магистр тебе дал, – тихий смех вновь отразился от стен, а голос стал чуть тише, приобрёл угрожающие нотки. – После всего того, что он дал твоей семье... ты должен быть усерднее.

Эльф замер, дёрнулся, отступая в тень. Клейма внезапно погасли, меч упёрся о стену. Гаррет не совсем понимал, что же происходило, по внутренний голос почти кричал: с дороги, прочь!   
Моргнув, Хоук сделал шаг в сторону, обернулся к Андерсу, проверив, способен ли тот сам о себе позаботиться. Оказалось, способен. В отличие от Адрианы.

Эльф действовал быстро. Профессионально. Быстро, почти молниеносно, вырвав из ослабевшей руки мага посох, он резко выбросил руку вперёд. Женщина не успела даже отступить, отлетев к стене. Фенрис оказался не только прекрасным мечником, но и копья – посохи – тоже метал недурственно. 

Снисходительная улыбка застыла на вмиг побледневшем лице навсегда. Из уголка губ по подбородку сползла капелька алой крови. Её брови взлетели вверх, ладонь ринулась к груди, всё ещё не веря. Ладонь попыталась вытащить застрявшее древко, но ладонь скользила в крови. 

– Кха, – вместе с воздухом изо рта выплеснулась ещё одна алая струйка. 

– Закончи и убирайтесь, – хриплый голос эльфа звучал немного необычно, Гаррет не сразу сообразил, что обращается Фенрис именно к нему. Невольно кивнув, как под внушением, Хоук пробормотал заклятье. Лишь услышав душераздирающий крик, понял, что попросту поджёг Адриану живьём.

***

От Андерса маг ушёл лишь после того как убедился, что Мерриль ничего не грозит. Дорога до особняка была не близкой, но Хоуку как раз нужно было обдумать всё, что случилось. Его мир за день переворачивался не раз и теперь нужно было всё разложить по полочкам.

После убийства Адрианы эльф выглядел почти счастливым, безмятежным. Должно быть, так выглядели люди, сбросившие с плеч тяжкий груз. Но Гаррет почему-то сомневался, что эльф так просто покинет Данариуса. Словно наяву, он видел опоясывавший его шею ошейник. Но почему тогда, как Фенрис смог прикончить Адриану? Неужто дело было в словах мёртвой суки?

Невольно магу вспоминался первый год в Киркволе, когда им с Карвером приходилось работать, рискуя попасться и оказаться за решёткой в лучшем случае. Тогда он знал: это лишь временно, скоро его долг будет выплачен. Но что, если бы долг выплачивался много дольше, если бы благополучие его семьи зависело не от приказов даже – от прихоти недалёкой твари, для которой он был пустым местом? Гаррет невольно сжал руки в кулаки. 

Да, эльф не был им другом, он был убийцей, безжалостным ужасом тех, кто переходил дорогу магистру, но сражался он не по своей воле.

Одновременно, Хоук наконец получил ответ на мучавший его вопрос: марионеткой Фенрис не был. его сознание было свободно от пут Данариуса настолько, чтобы убить его подручную, лишь бы защитить свою семью.

Ещё что-то не давало Гаррету покоя. Голос эльфа показался ему знакомым. Но раньше они определённо не встречались, так почему же пьянивший акцент имел над ним такую власть?  
Повернув ручку двери, маг покачал головой. Для начала следовало выспаться, о теориях заговора он сможет подумать и утром.

Улица была сокрыта тьмой, слишком поздно Гаррет вернулся. Или же – слишком рано. Рано для того, чтобы увидеть, как окрасится в предрассветных лучах дверь в особняк Амеллов в цвета одеяния покойной Адрианы.


	11. Глава 10. Разговоры в темноте

_Иногда единственное, что ты  
можешь сделать для людей —   
это поприсутствовать.  
 **Терри Пратчетт**_

Вопросы, которым нет ответа – не редкость для мира. Они невесомы, словно мыльные пузыри и также, с виду, безобидны, по-детски невинны, но каждый ответ на такое невинное вопрошание, мог попасть в саму суть, естество, задевая самые болезненные струны в душе. Один такой вопрос не давал покоя молодому магу, намертво засев в голове. С ним Гаррет вставал, с ним засыпал. Простой вопрос: почему дети видели мир полным красок, неведомых чудес, когда для взрослых краски были выцветшими? Почему его мир стал таким серым? Почему ничто не могло вернуть ему цвета? И сколько он ни думал, ответа всё не было. 

Тот роковой день до сих пор, даже спустя почти всю морозную, непривычно колючую для Кирквола зиму, тревожил ночными кошмарами. Вспоминая своё возвращение домой, проведя целые вечера в бессмысленном созерцании, Хоук почти поймал тот ускользавший миг, когда его мир внезапно посерел. Он помнил странное ощущение неправильности, мешавшееся с необычайной приподнятостью, лёгкостью, внезапно наполнившей усталое тело. Пробравшись на ощупь до лестницы, - _и зачем же матушка затушила весь огонь? Неужто столь сердита?!_ \- Хоук вцепился в _скользкие_ перила, чтобы не упасть. И замер, нелепо вздёрнув лицо к тёмному провалу потолка. Всё было странно неправильным. И отчего-то захотелось зайти к матери. Извиниться, что так и не успел к ужину. Гамлен-то, наверное, так и не явился...

Мир забавно кружился, перед глазами плясали яркие круги, точно Гаррет сполна насмотрелся на солнечный диск, а после крепко зажмурился. Вот только ничего подобного он не делал. Мотнув головой, Хоук спешно поднялся к комнате Лиандры. Собственную спешку он заметил лишь когда остановился перед закрытой дверью, но не открыл её - замер, дыхания не хватало. Решительно двинулся вперёд, вознамерившись всё же зайти, но ладонь замерла совсем рядом с ручкой. Пальцы почти чувствовали лёгкое _тепло_ , исходившее от неё. Не реальное, какое-то внутреннее. Снова его силы играли злую шутку, обостряя зачем-то чувства. 

Справившись с собой - всё казалось чересчур простым и глупым, Гаррет всё же накрыл ручку двери ладонью, обернул пальцы вокруг, мягко нажал, толкая гладкую деревянную поверхность от себя. Из комнаты пахнуло холодом, все чувства мага почти взвыли: внутри никто его не ждал. Просто не было там никого _живого_. 

Перед глазами вспыхнула красная вспышка, ослепившая Хоука на миг. Как-то сразу пришла в голову глупая мысль: сразу следовало зажечь свет, нечего было шариться в темноте по дому, вот всякие ужасы и мерещились. Вот только где-то внутри он уже знал, что случилось. Сердце забилось где-то в горле, когда первый же, слабый огонёк, заплясавший на дрожавшей раскрытой ладони, окрасил стены красным.

Гаррет лениво поморщился, отгоняя мрачные мысли. И так их с избытком хватало в наступавших - один за одним - днях. Нет, он приходил к своему Призраку вовсе не для того, чтобы продолжать эту угрюмую, апатичную бесконечность.

Хоук повёл затёкшими плечами и вальяжно откинулся назад, прислонившись к прохладной ножке дорогой кровати. Язык невольно тронул пересохшие губы. Тяжкие мысли отходили если не на второй план, то хотя бы становились тише: их уже получалось перебить другими. В последнее время их вечера наедине с Призраком стали совсем иными. Было ли дело в состоянии Гаррета или же что-то изменилось в самом Хозяине, всё искавшем встреч с так полюбившейся игрушкой, маг не знал. Да и, положа руку на сердце, знать не хотел: рядом с Призраком было легко; рядом с ним получалось не думать.

Рядом полыхнуло голубоватое сияние, тонкая фигура тяжело опустилась рядом, облокачиваясь на плечо. Хоук чувствовал мягкие пряди, щекотавшие плечо: Призрак часто теперь укладывал голову так, то ему на плечо, то на колени, а то и вовсе валился на спину, громко дыша в макушку. Гаррет не жаловался, позволяя делать из себя подушку. Чужое тепло, колотившееся чуть быстрее собственного сердце, мягкие волосы, запах гари... неведомый эльф творил то, что не было подвластно даже целителю - лечил душу.

Их вечера проходили в тишине скрипевшего камина. Иногда Призрак читал, чаще распивал лёгкое вино, а иногда просто замирал рядом, думая о чём-то своём. Эти встречи были нужны не одному магу: к чему иначе было устраивать их чуть ли не чаще, чем раз в неделю? Впрочем, это не было его, Хоука, делом.

Бездумно подняв ладонь, Гаррет зарылся в мягкие пряди пальцами, склонив голову, дотронулся губами чужого виска, где отчаянно билась жилка. Дыхание рядом стало спокойнее, сердце замерло, сбилось. Маг, точно наблюдая за всем издали, вздохнул, как никогда жалея, что не в его силах было помочь Призраку, успокоить. Лишь тихие, полные умиротворения и какой-то странной тоски вечера не могли починить никого: ни искорёженного мага, ни сломанного эльфа, лишь латали самые заметные бреши, позволяя не разваливаться на глазах.

В собственной искорёженности, неправильности, Хоук уже не сомневался. Ещё тогда, с последней вспышки гнева, в которой разнёс комнату матери, где-то в глубине души понял: снова целым ему не стать. Да и как собрать себя, если развалился на куски он в считанные секунды? 

В первое мгновение он замер. Взгляд слепо скользил по слабо освещённой комнате. Стены отсвечивали бордовым - никогда больше Гаррет не смог бы спокойно смотреть на этот цвет. Сквозь приоткрытое окно в комнату пробирался, вместе со свежим воздухом, сквозняк, от которого занавеси на окнах медленно вздрагивали. 

Комната выглядела так же, как и обычно: аккуратно, педантично, опрятно. Лиандра не терпела беспорядка, жизнь с беглым магом приучила её к обходиться необходимым. У окна устроился небольшой шкаф с вещами, рядом пристроился стол с - естественно - задвинутым до конца стулом. Напротив стояла небольшая, но довольно изысканная кровать. Хоук помнил, как долго мать её выбирала, всё никак не могла найти нужную. На ней, раскинув руки, женщина и лежала. От двери открывался прекрасный вид на комнату: казалось, Лиандра просто уснула, устав ждать сына, измучившись за день. Стройную теорию путали лишь дыра в груди, да залитые кровью стенами.

Рёбра вовсе не выпирали наружу, нет, это сделало бы картину ненастоящей, пропитало бы фальшью. Позволило бы Гаррету, хотя бы на миг, поверить, что перед ним иллюзия. Но нет: кости, не выдержав силы или же в порыве гнева, валялись где-то рядом, оставив дыру в месте, где раньше было сердце, сиротливо неприкрытой. Думать о том, что чувствовала мать в последние секунды своей жизни отчаянно не хотелось.

 _Совсем не так оставляет их эльф..._ \- Хоук вздрогнул. Собственные, тяжёлые и неповоротливые мысли ударили его внезапно, заставив задыхаться. Почему дыхание не сбилось раньше, почему осознание накрыло именно сейчас - Андрасте знает. Гаррета не слишком волновали такие мелочи. Сейчас его накрыло желание, много сильнее.

Взвыв раненным мабари, Хоук схватился за собственные волосы, сдавив голову, словно желая вытравить из неё все мысли, что хлынули не сдерживаемым потоком, стоило осознать: он знал лишь одно существо, убивавшее именно так. Он видел мастерство данариусова ублюдка своими глазами каких-то...

 **\- БЛЯДЬ!!!** \- от души пнув подвернувшийся стол, маг выпустил в окно шальную молнию. Отпустил, да? Не стал добивать, да? Не слушался своего ублюдочного хозяина во всём, да? _Конечно, Гаррет, конечно! Всё именно так, тупой ты усмиренец!_

От собственной наивности становилось тошно. Как можно было поверить, хоть на секунду, что такому молокососу, как он, удалось бы переиграть великого тевинтерского Магистра? Сам же подставился, ещё в первую встречу, назвал имя, чего ж теперь удивляться...

 _Моя вина, это я, я, как... да пошло оно... всё!_ \- с каждым вздохом Хоуку становилось всё жарче. В груди раздавался горящий шар ярости, мешавший даже не думать - мешавший дышать, застилавший глаза непросветной дымкой. Гаррет не удивился бы, очутись в этот момент перед ним какая-нибудь тварь из Тени. Да и перспектива оказаться под властью демона привлекала, как никогда. И рядом не было никого, кто смог бы вправить мозги магу на место, остановить. О нет, сейчас он готовился как следует разойтись - в городе, квартале, где магов обычно держали в кандалах. Плевать.

Хоука потряхивало, но сам он этого не замечал. Ничего не замечал, лишь дышал - рвано, с хрипами. Уже опустив ладони вниз, Гаррет медленно сделал шаг вперёд, в глубь комнаты, ближе к кровати, на которой умиротворённо замерла Лиандра. 

Охватившая мага дрожь постепенно проходила, уступая место мертвенной холодности. Воздух в комнате густел, будто повинуясь чьему-то скрытому замыслу, пока, наконец, даже дыхание не замерло, оставив после себя угасавшее облачко пара, быстро исчезнувшее. Прошла секунда, другая. Ничего не менялось, мир, казалось, просто перестал существовать. Сам Хоук покрылся лёгкой, слабой корочкой льда. Как иначе было объяснить донёсшийся тихий треск? Строго говоря, объяснять было не кому.

Слабый треск повторился вновь: указательный палец правой руки медленно согнулся раз, другой. Это была уже не дрожь - какой-то транс, из которого маг смотрел на мир пустыми глазами. Лучшего момента, чтобы подчинить его себе попросту не было. А потом мир рухнул, не выдержав.

Палец, начавший было отбивать некий ритм замер также внезапно, как и начал дёргаться, маг медленно повернул голову, чуть опустив её, чтобы лучше рассмотреть мать. В последний раз.

Огласивший следом округу крик никто не назвал бы человеческим. Было в нём что-то... страшное, неведомое. Так выли лишь прятавшиеся в Тени злобные духи перед тем, как броситься на добычу. Раскат грома пришёлся как нельзя кстати, вот только заглушить бушевавшего мага не смог. Возможно, окажись рядом тот, кого тот винил в смерти матери - ненавистный лириумный эльф Данариуса, а может и сам магистр, Хоук бы разошёлся много сильнее, но нет, обошлось. Пострадал лишь особняк Амеллов. Одна единственная комната, не раз спалённая и скованная льдом за ночь. Под конец, почти обессилевший, маг уже просто раскидывал всё, что попадалось под руку. То, что ещё оставалось целым. 

Хоук угомонился лишь под утро, когда, с первым лучом солнца, забредшим внутрь, опустился на колени посреди раскуроченной комнаты. Тело наливалось свинцом, сознание медленно возвращалось из тех глубин, куда скрылось, забившись в самый дальний угол и скуля. Гаррет смутно понимал, что происходило: последним воспоминанием стал стук собственной крови в ушах, оглушавший пульс, бившийся в едином, слитом ритме. Ритме, который маг после бездумно отбивал - даже обессилевший, слегка постукивал пальцами по бедру. Очнувшись в следующий раз, Хоук не помнил почти ничего из произошедшего до его возвращения домой. 

Гаррет сглотнул, попытавшись прикрыть глаза. Забыл как-то, где находился: сидел, полуголый, рядом со своим сонным Призраком и в отчаянье сжимал ладони в кулаки, отбивая на колене въевшийся под кожу ритм. От эльфа подобное, конечно же, не укрылось. Пальцев Хоука лениво коснулись прохладные пальцы, погладили выпиравшие кости, сжали сильнее. Ухо обожгло горячим дыханием:

\- Тише, тише, - никакого подтекста, никаких повелений или же предложений. Всего лишь участие, искренняя тревога с каплей разморённой расслабленности вечера. Гаррет медленно выдохнул, даже не заметил, что сдерживал дыхание. Медленно разжимавшиеся руки тут же оказались в чужом плену: эльф мягко поглаживал покрытую мозолями кожу, оглаживал линии, успокаивая. Хоук почти видел осуждавший взгляд Призрака: в последнее время смотреть сквозь повязку становилось всё легче, Гаррету казалось, однажды он сможет _видеть_ с ней также ясно, как и без неё. Но сейчас, в тот самый миг, ему было абсолютно плевать на всё, кроме увлёкшегося эльфа.

Недовольно фыркнув, Хоук освободил ладони, подтягивая Призрака ближе, обнимая, прижимая к себе. Чужое сердце, размеренно бившееся напротив, успокаивало. Получилось бы выжить без этого, ставшего столь необходимым - незаменимым - эльфа, Гаррет не знал. Да и не хотел задумываться.

Смерть матери Хоук переживал остро. Его рвало на части, бросало из крайности в крайность: он мог то днями напролёт не выходить из особняка, то браться за каждое мало мальски приемлемое задание, вот только старался управиться с каждым до заката, чтобы вернуться домой до... _до сумерек._ Гаррет никогда не был замкнутым, чужая компания была нужна ему, точно воздух. И дело было вовсе не в старой привычке: трудно найти и минуту покоя, если младшими оказались столь любознательные близняшки. 

Хоук никогда не искал уединения: ни после несчастного случая с отцом, ни после смерти Бетани, ни после несчастья с Карвером. Одиночество приравнивалось к пытке: в толпе можно было не думать, отпустить произошедшее. Раньше Гаррет всегда дышал полной грудью, оказавшись втянут в самый центр круговорота событий. Раньше ему, порой до боли, нужно было поделиться своими переживаниями хоть с кем-то, освободиться от лежавшего на плечах груза. Сейчас всё было иначе: Хоук никого не подпускал к себе: мягко, но настойчиво ускользал от бесед с Андерсом, сбегал от Варрика и попросту не отвечал на приглашения Изз... не донимала его одна лишь Авелин, да только легче не становилось. Никому.

Страшное слово, поселившее поначалу в головах друзей прославившегося Гаррета Хоука лишь в шутку, постепенно захватывало всё больше внимания, тревожило всё сильнее. Уже можно было услышать слабые шёпотки, когда все друзья собирались вместе. Страшное, пугавшее слово, слишком знакомое, чтобы отнекиваться - Гаррет вёл себя, как **усмирённый.** Глаза Хоука погасли, равнодушие, усиливалось с каждым днём, точно кто-то попросту выдернул из него что-то важное, забрав с собой. Треклятая шавка Данариуса должна была уже заплатить, вот только эльф пропал без следа.

Так продолжалось месяц. Душившие всех недели, не сулившие ничего. Ни хорошего, ни плохого, одну лишь пустоту. Одну лишь... серость. Гаррет просто не желал возвращаться оттуда, куда запер себя, самую свою суть. 

Так продолжалось месяц, пока, наконец, Хоука не пожелал видеть его загадочный Призрак. И не сказать, что Гаррета приглашение обрадовало: первые три он отклонил ещё в течение своего отшельничества. Но вот, месяц спустя, терпение подошло к концу. Чьё - сказать было трудно. То ли эльф выдумал какую-то страшную кару, то ли приплатил, как следовало, но только Хоука из особняка едва ли не выкрали. Собственный дядя постарался, чуть ли не в кандалах дотащил до Лусины. Раздражённой фурии, точнее.

Хоук уже мысленно приготовился к очередным - на его вкус, совершенно лишним - воплям, но, к его удивлению, ничего подобного не произошло. Женщина, заламывая руки, подошла ближе, замерла в паре шагов, так и не решившись дотронуться до напряжённого плеча.

\- Твой клиент просил меня о последней встрече с тобой. Восстановишь ваше... общение, - коротко хмыкнув, хозяйка «Розы» продолжила, - цены тебе не будет. Нет - так нет. От ещё одной встречи с тебя не убудет.

\- Уверены? - жёстко улыбнувшись, Гаррет приподнял правую, рассечённую бровь, наслаждаясь созданным эффектом. В последнее время ему доставляло удовольствие доводить клиентов чуть ли не до священного ужаса одним своим видом. Вот, сейчас, Лусина должна была отступить, отвести взгляд, поджать губы...

Ничего подобного не произошло: женщина лишь устало вздохнула, качнув головой. 

\- Абсолютно. Сегодня, буду ждать, как обычно, - и, потеряв всякий интерес к разговору, занялась своими делами. Хоук тогда лишь нахмурился, но всё же не сбежал. Дождался «своего» экипажа. Уходить не простившись, и правда, было некрасиво. Кто ж знал, чем это грозилось обернуться...

Эльф ждал его, это стало ясно уже тогда, когда явившийся слуга ловко, но чересчур поспешно натягивал на Гаррета всю необходимую «сбрую»; так быстро тот ещё никогда не оказывался перед дверью в покои Призрака. Но не только это отличало последний визит элитной шлюхи к клиенту: Хоук не видел ничего, со всех сторон его окутывала лишь непроглядная тьма. Потому, должно быть, тот и запнулся на пороге, успел уже забыть, как в комнате всё было устроено. И лишь через пару секунд осознал: Призрак, где бы он ни находился, так и не дотронулся до него ни разу.

Гаррет попытался поморщиться, но вышло что-то явно непотребное, стоило сказать спасибо врезавшемуся в зубы кляпу. На этот раз, казалось, каждая часть его оков вгрызалась в тело с особой силой. Месть? Тяжко вздохнув, - а на деле попросту придушенно фыркнув, - Хоук сделал решительный шаг вперёд. И тут же врезался во что-то твёрдое и угловатое. Чересчур твёрдое и угловатое. Придушенно зашипев, он вновь замер на месте, не шевелясь. В груди диким зверем ворочалось раздражение, вопреки обыкновению, злился Гаррет на себя: привыкнув наблюдать за Призраком исподволь, он почти позабыл о прочих достоинствах своих открывшихся способностей, а эльф сейчас не спешил оказывать посильную помощь. Хоук даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, находился ли тот в комнате: казалось, даже собственные органы чувств предавали, мстя за что-то. 

Вцепившись в кляп зубами посильнее, Гаррет откинул голову назад, призывая всё имевшееся у него спокойствие, чтобы не раскидать находивщиеся в комнате предметы, подобно урагану. После случившегося с матерью, контролировать собственные силы стало в разы труднее, Хоук, пожалуй, впервые в жизни жалел, что никогда не учился в Круге: несмотря на очевидные минусы, контроль в несчастных пленников вбивали намертво. 

_В меня бы кто вбил,_ \- устало выдохнув, Гаррет напряг мышцы, будто, так смешно, пытался призвать собственные способности назад. Не вышло. Весьма смутно, но маг догадывался, в чём могло быть дело: многое в магии издревле было завязано на эмоциях, а именно с ними сейчас у Хоука была куча проблем. Поначалу он думал: это нормально, всего лишь переутомление, шок, скоро всё вернулось бы и стало, как прежде. Но нет: вот уже почти месяц единственной эмоцией, испытываемой Гарретом, было раздражение, а сам мир до сих пор не стремился обретать краски. Раньше ему было как-то всё равно, но теперь... о, да, теперь ему действительно были _нужны_ эти грёбанные эмоции. Вот только отзываться на призыв было нечему: маг был пуст. 

Хоук замер, что делать дальше он просто не представлял, в глубине души даже возникло опасение: что бы сейчас Призрак ни сделал, ответить ему Гаррет сразу не смог бы. Никому не смог бы, если уж говорить начистоту. Тело как-то сразу расслабилось, точно из него - снова - вытянули стержень, все силы. Замерев, едва не уткнувшись лицом в чёртов шкаф, с которым столкнулся, Хоук ждал, когда же хозяин заинтересуется своей блудной игрушкой. И тот не заставил себя долго ждать.

Движения позади себя Гаррет не ощутил, но вот прикосновение - холодное, быстрое, пославшее от лопаток мурашки волнами, - осознал в полной мере, даже вздрогнул слегка, подаваясь вперёд, стремясь уйти от неприятного ощущения. Призрак настаивать не стал: не исчез вновь и на том спасибо. Хоук попытался сосредоточиться, понять, где же сейчас находился его Призрак, представить, что тот делал, как стоял: закусив губу в смятении или же упрямо хмурясь... не получалось. Ничего не выходило, даже не сила - собственные воспоминания отказывались помогать. 

Должно быть, в себя Гаррет ушёл надолго: следующим, что он почувствовал, было прикосновение, наполненное большей властью. Эльф потянул чужой подбородок в бок, ближе к себе. Недостаточно, чтобы почувствовать жар дыхания, но довольно, чтобы распознать застывшее рядом в напряжении статное тело. Замёрзшее, как и сам маг. 

Хоук вернулся в реальность, лишь когда Призрак заговорил: быстро, отрывисто, точно. Создавалось впечатление, что говорил он скорее для себя, чтобы успокоиться, вернуться куда-то. Гаррет плохо его понимал, слишком уж часто всеобщий мешался с тевином, на который, было похоже, эльф переходил неосознанно. И, видимо, тот уже начинал догадываться о проблеме: вздохнув, Призрак отстранился. Речь его стала мягче, голос - тише. Очевидно, Хоук умудрился своим равнодушным видом испортить тому всё настроение.

\- Тебя долго не было, - пауза, всего пара секунд, но для Гаррета чуть слышный вздох, точно перед прыжком в ледяную воду, оказался заметен. - Кажется, хозяйка говорила про трудности, но я не думал, что...

Хоук фыркнул, делая шаг вперёд. Казалось, он постиг истину, познал всю суть мира: говорить этот эльф мог вечно, выражался витиевато, пряча суть за красивыми, округлыми фразами, слушать которые у Гаррета не было ни желания, ни сил: притворства с лихвой хватало и так. Почему-то он с особой остротой осознал, что чувствовали его близкие всё то время, пока он пытался от них отстраниться, должно быть, его собственные отговорки звучали до боли похоже. Что-то кольнуло под рёбрами. Как никогда раньше захотелось очутиться в тишине, Хоуку _было нужно_ оказаться в тишине, лишь бы не слышать расплывавшихся, нарочито равнодушных заготовок. Ещё не хватало превратить постель в приём. Вот только выбирать магу - всё ещё? - не приходилось. Кисти рук были стянуты за спиной, рот надёжно затыкал кляп. Магия так и не пожелала повиноваться, Гаррет даже не знал, где точно находился всё продолжавший говорить Призрак. И чувствовал приближавшуюся мигрень.

Задержав дыхание, Хоук сделал неуверенный шажок в сторону, где, как он думал, застыл неживой куклой его эльф. Поведя головой, помолился Создателю за упокой души и быстро, пока не успел передумать, опустил голову на костлявое плечо. Наступившая тишина оказалась даже приятной, пусть и прерывалась глухим ритмичным стуком. Чужое сердце, пустившееся в пляс совсем рядом, помогало сосредоточиться. Последнюю фразу Призрака Гаррет расслышал прекрасно. Он ожидал: вот-вот должна была прийти злость, несдерживаемая ярость, которая унесла бы и глупого, высокомерного эльфа, и его самого, но ничего не происходило. Лишь накатила усталость с малым оттенком грусти, сдавившая грудь, мешая сделать полноценный вдох. 

Откуда паршивец знал? Личность Гаррета всё ещё была скрыта, в этом сомневаться не приходилось. Но всё же… Хоук не понимал, что его выдало: поведение почти не отличалось от обычного. Да, до этого дня Гаррет старательно игнорировал настойчивые «приглашения» Призрака, но и только.

\- Ты всё же справился со всем, что случилось. Я рад, - сам Хоук столько раз принимался горячо спорить с Авелин: цель оправдывала средства, - что теперь глупо было возражать хоть как-то. Да и не хотелось этого. Сейчас, ощущая взорвавшийся вокруг яркими красками мир, он не знал, почему откуда-то из глубин поднималась горечь. Что было не так? Как долго Гаррет мог скрываться от мира, пребывать в своём коконе, почти превратившем его в кусок деревянной куклы без души? Отдых кончился, начинались трудовые будни. Но начинались они почему-то не с Карвера, не с Андерса, даже не с Варрика. Нет, От своего кошмарного сна Хоук очнулся в окружении своего странного Призрака.

Мир, наполнившийся красками в первый миг испугал, Гаррет успел отвыкнуть от их невообразимого буйства, плясавшего под закрытыми веками; успел забыть остроту запахов и чувственность звуков. На пару мгновений маг, получивший слишком большую дозу ощущений, замер, чуть качнувшись вперёд. Каша в голове превращалась в водоворот, выбраться из которого не получалось. Да и, если уж серьёзно, не хотелось: Хоук возвращаться в свой странный, пугавший сон наяву не желал.

Образы, столь резко ослепившие, постепенно тускнели, блёкли, но не исчезали совсем. Многое оставалось и вовсе недоступным, особенно остро это стало заметным сейчас, когда первая эйфория спала: как Гаррет ни напрягался, ощутить чужих эмоций он не мог. _Что ж, и на том спасибо._

Холодная ладонь коснулась волос. Эльф был осторожен: в нём чувствовалось напряжение, совсем не то, что преследовало его в прошлые встречи, нет; сейчас всё было иначе, Призрак не желал **спугнуть** свою игрушку. Как тут не проникнуться ответной симпатией?! Хоук хмыкнул про себя - как будто, он только сейчас проникся, а раньше вовсе не сходил с ума, готовясь лезть штурмовать любую стену в округе, лишь бы отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей. 

Гаррет, забывшись, даже попытался притянуть эльфа ближе, но тут же сдавленно замычал в кляп, неловко дёргаясь: запястья, стянутые за спиной, враз заныли. Очарование момента спало, оставив после себя голую действительность: непослушная игрушка, возомнившая о себе невесть что и слишком мягкий господин. Происходившее сразу заиграло в другом свете. Спина тут же окаменела, Хоук замер, пытаясь понять, что же его ждало. Раньше ему хватало одного _взгляда_ , мягкой волны магии, чтобы ощутить чужие чувства, понять противника, теперь же...

Ладонь Призрака спустилась с затылка к ремешку кляпа, потянула на себя. С удивлением, Гаррет понял: каким-то образом он сумел отстраниться от эльфа, деревянное тело, точно специально, показывало каждую уязвимость, не давало спрятаться за привычной маской сильного, бесстрашного мага, от которого вечно было больше разрушений, чем пользы. Но в эту минуту Хоук был неловок, сломлен, почти уничтожен. Ему нужно было чужое тепло, но не... задохнувшаяся тёмная голова дёрнулась из стороны в сторону: _нет, не то._ Вот только, интересовало ли эльфа душевное состояние игрушки больше необходимого минимума: убедиться, что причина отказов Гаррета с ним никак не связана. Оказывалось, интересовало даже чересчур сильно. 

Ладонь эльфа съехала к запястьям Хоука, погладила кожу, уже успевшую, должно быть, покраснеть под путами. Прикосновение стало более отстранённым: Призрак задумался о чём-то своём, унёсся в какие-то дали. Судя по внезапно усилившейся хватке - не самые приятные. И отчего-то Гаррету до боли, до зуда где-то внутри черепа понадобилось его немедленно вернуть, успокоить. Удержать. Как-то сама собой вспомнилась любимая история отца: о том, как легко маги, погребённые под собственными переживаниями, оказывались заперты в Тени.

Недовольно мотнув головой вперёд, он, казалось, почти свалил задумавшегося эльфа на пол. Того спасли разве что инстинкты, да хватка - Хоук почти мог поклясться, что на запястьях остались царапины. Не в первый уже раз Гаррет осознал: сначала, перед тем, как сделать что-то, нужно было думать. Хоть изредка. Хоть иногда. Но упрямство мешало признать вину за собой одним. _Может, я и перегнул палку, вышел за рамки, но ему это тоже было нужно,_ \- мысли были резкими, кляп внезапно оказался полезен: знать, что случилось бы, будь такие слова произнесены вслух, не хотелось. И так уже складывалось впечатление, будто силой обладали они оба. Голос Призрака, когда тот заговорил, был полон яда:

\- Тебе так не приятны эти... путы? - речь была певучей, казалось, вот сейчас, Хоука должны были дёрнуть, поставить на колени... зарвавшегося юнца нужно было проучить, показать своё место. И он был готов к усвоению нового урока. - Хочешь избавиться от них? 

Но в следующий момент всё исчезло. И Хоуку даже не нужно было вновь понимать, что же означали беспорядочные всполохи, окружавшие плотным коконом силуэт его Призрака. Пусть кинжал в его руках и стал неожиданностью - холодное лезвие так быстро ужалило кожу, что Гаррет не сразу осознал, что же произошло. Мотнув головой, он подался вперёд, вновь желая притянуть разошедшегося Призрака ближе, успокоить. Ладони мягко сжали чужие бока, притянув ближе, пальцы мягко поглаживали дорогую, явно шитую под заказ одежду, стараясь успокоить эльфа. 

Хоук замер. Сердце пропустило два удара. Когда он успел уснуть? Когда демоны успели отравить его душу своими обещаниями, оплести её уговорами так, что он уже не отличал реальности от самой желанной своей выдумки, тешившей многие дни?! Но нет, повязка по-прежнему впивалась в глаза, а челюсть неприятно ныла, успев затечь. В фантазиях Гаррета не было место столь мирским деталям. 

А эльф тем временем потянулся к ремешку на затылке, удерживавшему кляп. Пальцы замерли на несколько секунд, неуверенные. Призрак над чем-то раздумывал, точно не решался сделать последний шаг. 

\- Ты не произнесёшь ни слова, - на этот раз голос звучал глухо, уязвимо. Эльф всё поглаживал тонкий ремешок, стягивавший затылок Хоука, но не предпринимал никаких попыток его снять. Но равно с этим и не ждал чужого согласия. Казалось, этот последний шаг многого от него требовал. Почти на грани с тем, что Призрак мог себе позволить. Гаррет прижал к себе эльфа ближе, коснулся лопаток в успокаивавшем жесте.

Только теперь, недели спустя, Хоук понял, от чего так старательно останавливал себя его Призрак, когда тот прижался ближе, будто старался вплавиться в кожу, слиться с ним воедино. Бездумно пропуская сквозь пальцы короткие прядки, Гаррет осторожно дотронулся губами до чужой макушки. Эльфу оказались нужны эти прикосновения, чужое тепло. И оставшись без них на какой-то жалкий месяц, тот уже готов был сойти с ума. Думать о том, что же происходило в жизни этого хрупкого существа, раз самыми желанными смогли стать прикосновения шлюхи, отчаянно не хотелось. 

Гораздо приятнее было вспоминать про заключённое соглашение. До сих пор Гаррет не смел его вспоминать без улыбки. Та тёмная, холодная зимняя ночь вынудила мага задуматься о вечном - к примеру, как умудрялись мальчики Лусины не мёрзнуть в своих откровенных нарядах, когда их куда-либо сопровождали такие вот подневольные слуги? Почему, в отличие от женщин, им не полагалось хотя бы накидки? Впрочем, ответов ему бы всё равно никто не предоставил. Да и дело было вовсе не в них: Хоук всё ещё плоховато управлялся с собственными силами. Минуты, когда магическая мощь плескалась едва ли не через край так резко сменялись порой часами абсолютной, оглушавшей пустоты. И сейчас как раз был один из таких периодов. Потому согреть себя самостоятельно Гаррет не мог, оставалось лишь трястись от холода, стучать зубами и надеяться, что Призрак, будучи в благодушном настроении, позволит хотя бы разжечь камин.

Это была вторая их встреча после перерыва, устроенного Хоуком. Слуга, конечно же, прибыл без опозданий, но вместо обычного ритуала, длившегося почти полчаса, будто сжалившись, ограничился одной лишь маской. Гаррет лишь хмыкнул, приподняв бровь, но промолчал, всю дорогу до особняка просидев почти с идеально прямой спиной: непривычная свобода странно напрягала, почти пугала. 

_Что ж ты задумал, остроухий засранец..._ \- мысли всё время цеплялись за какие-то глупости, мешались. Хоук не любил сюрпризы. **Теперь** они вызывали лишь глухую ярость и сворачивавшийся на груди клубок. Однако Призрака вряд ли интересовало, что там до дрожи пугало его игрушку.

Гаррет ожидал, что сможет понять происходившее, когда окажется в покоях эльфа, что тот хотя бы бросит пару слов, объясняя, что же пришло в его _светленькую_ головку. Но, в очередной раз, поторопился. 

Призрак встретил его уже на пороге, будто ожидал под дверью. Гаррет едва не фыркнул от смеха - иногда собственные мысли заходили куда-то явно не туда. Но долго пребывать в них ему не дали: эльф заговорил быстро, но твёрдо, его голос был наполнен жёсткостью, силой, но где-то там, в глубине, непривычно шипевших окончаниях слов, слышалась лёгкая неуверенность:

\- Пока ты здесь, не скажешь ни слова, дёрнешься без разрешения - пожалеешь, - дождавшись кивка от человека, Призрак немного расслабился, даже провёл ладонью по предплечью, чуть сжимая. И тут же удивлённо спросил. - Ты дрожишь?

Хоук под прикосновением в первый миг замер, но оцепенение быстро сошло на нет. Неопределённо качнув головой, он, будто случайно, поднял собственную руку, накрыл чужую ладонь, желая удостовериться в правдивости чужих слов. Играть с огнём было не только привычнее, такие игры всегда нравились Гаррету куда больше прочих. Особенно тех дедяных, в которые сыграло собственное сознание.

Призрак, быстро выдернув ладонь, отошёл вглубь комнату, загремел чем-то. Не будь Хоук магом, мог бы подумать, что переборщил, переступил черту, но нет: сверкавший голубым силуэт всего-то отошёл к холодному камину. Отчаянно хотелось знать, что же за чувства снедали эльфа. Гаррету это было нужно: вплавиться в кого-то, стать почти единым целым, когда уже не понять, где собственные чувства, а где чужие. Потребность столь сильная, что находиться рядом и не понимать эмоций его Призрака становилось попросту невыносимо.

И всё же Хоук сдержался, замерев на месте, не последовал за торопливо разжигавшим камин эльфом, как бы ни хотелось подойти со спины, обнять, уткнувшись в шею... _Кажется, недостаток секса в организме влияет больше, чем я думал,_ \- шутка вышла настолько лишней, что Гаррет сам поморщился. Сейчас, прибыв постельной игрушкой к замкнутому эльфу, замерев полуголым посреди комнаты, имея в наличии месяц воздержания, Хоук как никогда остро ощущал, что попал. И как выбраться, он просто не знал.

Призрак, наконец-то, поднялся, подошёл к Гаррету, схватив за предплечье. Тот мимолётом отметил: синяки, должно быть, задержатся до утра. Эльф, видимо, не был намерен ждать того светлого момента, когда его игрушка перестанет мечтать и вернётся в реальность. Просто потащил не сопротивлявшегося Хоука ближе к огню, усадил на какую-то мягкую шкуру и присел рядом.

Он не заговорил. По крайней мере, не сразу. Поначалу комнату сковала тишина, прерывавшаяся лишь треском дров в камине. Силуэт Призрака дробился, окутывавшие его всполохи то гасли полностью, то разжигались с новой силой. Гаррету почему-то казалось, что эльф о чём-то волновался. Но против такой уютной тишины он ничего не имел, а потому просто ждал, когда же его эльф соберётся с силами.

Призрак долго молчал. Хоук начинал переживать, хотя, быть может, дело было и в неспособности ожидать долгое время. По его ощущениям прошло больше часа, в действительности - несколько минут, холодное тело едва успело чуть отогреться.

Но вот, наконец, Призрак заговорил. Его голос был тихим, поначалу Гаррету показалось даже, что это у него от ожидания что-то в голове повернулось не туда и треск дров начал причудливо сливаться в слова, но нет. Эльф говорил неуверенно, мягко, часто запинаясь на самых простых словах: дом, работа, начальник. Последнее слово произносилось с особым отчаяньем. Пару раз это же слово тот произносил на тевине, но было в нём что-то... Хоук не мог объяснить: едкое, отдавашее тухлятиной ощущение на кончике языка могло означать что угодно.

Призрак говорил о себе, своей жизни, но делал это скупо, неумело, бросаясь фактами, настолько разными, что уловить суть получалось с трудом. Эльф говорил, какие прекрасные у его сестры были глаза, а уже через секунду, запнувшись, начинал рьяно доазывать, какая же она хорошая ученица. Говорил о тёплых объятьях матери, а через секунду переходил на ожесточённый шёпот: шанс нельзя было упускать, **нельзя**. Рассказывал о том, как уютно и тепло было дома. И тут же прерывался, хмурясь: а правда ли было? _Было ли вообще хоть что-то?_

Гаррет замер, не решаясь пошевелиться. Чужое откровение - пусть грубое, неумелое, но искреннее, - находило отклик в его душе. Хотелось привычно притянуть несопротивлявшегося, мнувшегося _эльфа_ за плечи, погладить по голове, успокаивая. Впрочем, самоубийственные желания получилось отогнать достаточно быстро. В отличие от собственных чувств: путанный рассказ пленял, вызывал мягкое сопереживание, желание защитить рассуждавшего столь жёстко и подчёркнуто цинично Призрака. Слишком явно, ясно чувствовалась его уязвимость, отчаянная, неистреблённая до конца вера в дом, в семью. 

Хоук с больным сердцем, отчаянием, догадывался, почему эльф открывался ему именно сейчас и почему именно ему. Верить в чужое одиночество - полное, горькое, сводившее с ума, - совсем не хотелось. Но ещё больше не хотелось оставлять Призрака, позволять ему снова и снова тонуть в собственных мыслях.

Тот вечер пролетел незаметно. Под конец вымотавшийся откровенностями эльф просто притащил бутылку восхитительного вина, которую они и распили вдвоём, греясь перед камином, пока тот не погас.

Все встречи, последовавшие за этой, проходил именно так: в атмосфере почти домашнего тепла и уюта. Впрочем, их нельзя было назвать целомудренными: ни Гаррет, ни Призрак обетов не давали. Эти вечера, на самом деле, изменились не намного: Хоук всё также приходил со слугой, послушно выполняя чужие инструкции, эльф всё также пытался о чём-то позабыть рядом с ним. Вот только теперь Гаррет мог обнимать чужое тело до хруста, слепо шарить по нему, изучая его, скрытое под слоями ткани, распаляя; мог дотрагиваться губами до шеи, почти впиваясь в быстро бившуюся жилку, прослеживать тонкие линии шрамов языком; мог рычать, сминая чужие губы поцелуем. 

Призрак не противился чужой силе, казалось, ему она была нужна, точно воздух: он прижимался ближе, утыкался лбом в чужое плечо, заметно дрожа, в попытках справиться с убегавшим дыханием. Он что-то запоминал, иногда направляя Хоука, вынуждая быть грубым: с силой хватать за волосы, тянуть, стискивать руки на горле... Гаррет не чувствовал, что эльфу нравилась такая грубость, но поделать ничего не мог, порой, лишь после пары увесистых шлепков, сжатых до синяков запястий тот успокаивался в руках, отидываясь на свою игрушку. Что бы Призрак ни пытался вопроизвести, каждый раз, он всё равно искал тепла, защиты, пусть ему и нужна была эта грубость.

В реальность Хоук возвратился уже после того, как эльф заснул, уткнувшись ему шею. Чтобы там Призрак ни напридумывал себе, Гаррет тронулся головой много больше: из всех, кто его окружал, лишь рядом с одним этим недоверчивым эльфом пустота внутри становилась чуточку меньше, ледяная хватка на сердце ослаблялась настолько, что получалось даже сносно дышать. 

Тогда, в день смерти матери, Гаррет почти поймал ускользавшее мгновение, за которое его мир посерел. Это не был миг осознания, не был момент, когда выдохшийся маг просто сидел на коленях, уставясь в одну точку посреди погрома. Нет, всё оказалось намного проще. Проснувшись следующим утром, Хоук не сразу понял, где находился. Отрешённо моргнув раз, другой, он медленно поднялся, потерянно осматриваясь. Уснул он там же, где остался сидеть - на полу, посреди разгромленной комнаты. 

Оглядевшись, Гаррет поднялся, отряхивая колени. В ушах что-то странно звенело, дыхание не сбивалось. Не было ни злости, ни отчаянья, ни страха. Отчего-то он сразу принял произошедшее, не пытался отрицать, сбегать от реальности. Да и куда магу было бежать? 

Эмоции, схлынув, не спешили возвращаться, Хоук их и не торопил. Быть может, немного насторожило его и молчание собственной магии, не пожелавшей отзываться, но вскоре и это беспокойство пропало, оставив после себя одно равнодушие.

И как-то сразу нашёлся ответ на тот самый вопрос: почему его мир стал таким серым? Что-то внутри просто сломалось. То, что отчаянно продолжало верить, надеяться, мечтать. Теперь Гаррет чувствовал только пустоту. И когда, парой часов спустя, Андерс взволнованно просил его наколдовать огонёк, тот показался Хоуку почти пепельным. Целитель утверждал: это просто шок, скоро всё должно было пройти, вместе с эмоциями вернулась бы и магия, неотделимая от них. И он был прав. Наполовину.

Эмоции действительно возвращались, равно как и сила. Сейчас, спустя почти три месяца, мир уже не казался серым. О нет, Гаррет легко мог различать цвета, его проклятья всё ещё были смертоносными. Вот только всё было каким-то тусклым, неживым - внутри по-прежнему жила пустота, не позволявшая порой дышать. 

Но мир всё же возвращался, пустота в груди медленно, по капле, наполнялась чем-то новым: чужим теплом, молчаливым пониманием, хриплым смехом и вечерами в темноте. Чем-то забытым, старым: робкими, испуганными словами в письмах младшего брата, взрывными криками друга, нерешительностью эльфийки, глупой болтовнёй Варрика... 

Гаррет сам себе боялся признаться: он смог, он пережил. И даже в страшном сне не произнёс бы жестоких, крамольных слов, вертевшихся на языке всё чаще, за которые наказывать себя стало уже привычкой: как бы ни хотелось, он бы ничего не стал менять. Ничего.


End file.
